New Friends Old Enemies
by Xenakisfox101112
Summary: Read italicized parts. This is the third part to MyrninxClaire story. Coming off of Old Death New Problems. All is good in Morganville. Or is it? When an old foe returns, you might find that his plan will blow your mind. R&R plz plz!
1. Jia Wonlinn

_Hello! Welcome to the third and maybe final part of this seemingly ongoing forever story. I have a very active imagination. I have to get a cavity filling next week. So, I might just be woozy enough that when I come home, there might be a very obscure chapter. _

_Heh._

_So! I know some of you hate me for bringing you-know-who back. Well, you know what? _

_I donno. _

_I just couldn't think of anyone more evil. Well, there might be Audrey…_

_Nah, she's just a psycho bitch. Hehe. Anyhow, read on you luxurious velvet cakes! _

Claire Danvers shivered.

Everything was going wrong. All wrong.

She couldn't fight _her_!

She only ment to confront her!

Claire stood on a battle feild of dirt in the middle of no where.

Where was Myrnin? Amelie? Everyone was gone. Gone, gone, gone.

_How could Oliver do this to her?_

Then Claire flinched at the booming voice command the word that very well might end her life.

"Begin."

**-One Week Earlier-**

"And, king me!"

Oliver sat motionless on the other side of the checkers board. He then took the board and tipped it over. The pieces toppled to the floor with tiny pings.

Myrnin leaned in to Oliver's face. "Nobody likes a sore loser, Oliver!"

Oliver rolled his eyes, got up, and walked back to his office. "Come on! Best three out of five!"

Claire brought Myrnin the drink he asked for. "He's just sour because you're a better strategist than him."

"Maybe. Or he's part woman and is… um, what is it? PMSing."

"What?

"Nothing," Myrnin replied quickly, "Anyway, have you gotten those calculations yet?" Claire reaching into her new brown tote and pulled out a binder. "Well, sort of," Claire responded, pulling out a series of papers, "but your handwriting is worse than mine when I was in kindergarten."

"What! My handwriting is just fine," Myrnin scoffed and grabbed some of the papers. Claire leaned over and pointed to a sentence. "What is that? It looks like seismometer data." "It says, 'The roundabout of the gears in the glass help the computer move better than technology.'"

"Well, that is more wrong than Oliver's sense of humor and I could not read that if my life depended on it."

Myrnin glared at her. "If you still worked for me, I'd so fire you."

Claire sipped her mocha. "But I don't," she flicked his nose, "so _deal with it._"

Then the bell rang at the door signifying someone else has entered. Claire couldn't help but take a peek; and she immediately regretted it. Monica walked in with Gina and Jenifer.

Claire turned and angrily shuffled through more papers. "Bitches at five o' clock," she grumbled. Myrnin looked at the watch he was wearing. "But it's two in the afternoon."

"Oh, this is rich." Claire could recognize Monica's toxic voice from anywhere. Now that she thought of it, she reminded Claire of Audrey. Audrey has been locked up for almost a month now, but she could still feel her presence.

She had come to burn down Morganville and take Myrnin back. Yeah. Apparently, he had dated that psychopath in the past. Did she mention that Audrey was Amelie's sister? Well, she was Amelie's sister. Claire knew that Amelie could be a bitch sometimes, but Audrey brought it to a whole new level. Audrey was the one who set the Glass House fire that killed her best friend Eve and her boyfriend Shane.

Must run in the family. Bishop, Audrey, and Amelie. The family that acts totally sadistic together, stays together!

After they died, Michael had been a wreck, so he went with Amelie on this weird retreat. She had actually worked some psychic mojo on him to make him feel better. Oh, and use Michael's aura to speak with Samuel Glass.

It seems that Audrey and Amelie had stronger minds than others from the start. But Audrey chose to gain power, while Amelie almost never used it. Oh! And, from Myrnin telling her, Claire had gone flipping nuts when Audrey and her spirit cronies to capture her, Myrnin, Oliver, Michael, and Amelie.

Heh.

When Myrnin turned Claire, he had given her too much of his blood. So her body became dependent on it. So, Claire had been so close to kicking her sick addiction, but when she got crazy and _bit_ Myrnin, taking about half of the blood in his body, she had kick started it right back up.

Now, she needed about two pints _a day_. Yay? _I don't think so._ Not only was she more guilty than she ever had been in her entire life, Claire had an almost _constant_ headache. And the headache would turn to sick, which would turn to absolutely nuts if she didn't get her next fix.

She was a Myrnin-blood-junkie! Ugh!

And it _really_ chapped her ass that Myrnin seemed to be fine with it. Was he a _masochist_ or something? Claire really needed to crack the code for staying sane so well like Myrnin. [Ironic sentence.] Because if she didn't crack that, she was pretty sure she'd crack and _kill him_.

Anyway, back to the present.

"What do you want, Monica?" Claire hissed. "Are you seriously with this guy?" she scoffed,  
"He looks like twice your age."

Myrnin smirked. "With age, there's experience." Jenifer sent a quick glance his way.

Monica rolled her eyes. "Of course. I thought you were working for him." "Just buzz off before I call pest control," Claire shot back, stealing from Oliver. It's like that man had a freaking list of mean things to say to people. Every time, it was something new. Insect, pest, something monkey related, or something in another language.

Myrnin chuckled, noticing the plagiarism. "I wouldn't recommend hanging around a hungry vampire, girls."

Claire thought she saw a flash of fear in Monica's eyes. But she simply flipped her hair back. "Right. See you, Claire," she was about walk away when she said, "I didn't see you at graduation, you know. Where were you? With _him_?" Monica sent a disgusted glance Myrnin's way. Jenifer scoped him once more, but it definitely wasn't disgusted.

"You could say that," Claire breathed.

On the night of her graduation, Claire was as sick as a dog. Why? Two days earlier, she had been shot twice in the chest by vengeful Frank Collins. Which is how she became a vampire. Well, not being shot, but- oh, you get my point.

"Oh, wow," Monica mused, obviously having the _wrong_ idea, "I don't even want to know." And with that, the three left.

"She is one ripe apple," Myrnin said absently watching her walk away.

"Myrnin!"

"That's for criticizing my handwriting."

The house Myrnin bought with his 6 mill finally felt like home. They had everything in place, everything there. Myrnin had his lab in the basement, their bedroom was upstairs, a comfy couch next to the stairwell, with a flat screen in front of it.

Myrnin opened the door for Claire and then followed her in himself. It being about 95 degrees outside, it was nice to come home to AC.

Claire plopped down on the couch. "Why is it _so hot_? Or more importantly, why is it so sunny?" Claire, being a very young vampire, was very sensitive to the sun.

"This is _Texas_. What else do you expect?"

Myrnin had picked up a few letters from the mailbox out front. "Bill, bill, bill, Jia!" He tossed the other letters on the kitchen counter and yanked out the paper from the golden envelope.

"What's a Jia?" Claire asked, "Is that like the Chia Pet thing? Ja-Ja-Ja Jia!" Myrnin said nothing, only read the letter. "Myrnin?" Claire asked the air.

He chuckled and leaned back against the counter top. Claire sighed, hopped up, and was over to Myrnin in a blur. "What is-"

Myrnin folded up the letter, put it into his pocket, and walked to a drawer. Claire scooted in front of him. "Myrnin! Are you listening?" Claire questioned, feeling clingy. "It's nothing. Just… Just an old friend," he replied, reached behind her, and pulled out a piece of paper. "Who? A guy friend? Or another psycho ex?" Myrnin laughed. "It's my sire, Claire."

"Y-Your _what_?"

"You know, the vampire who turned me?"

"I know what a vampire's 'sire' means," Claire responded, "I just thought most vampires…" Claire trailed off. "Well, I'm not like most vampires. Some vampires loose contact with the people who gave them eternity, but never have."

"So, Jia is her name?"

"Yes. Well, her full name is Jia Wonlinn. But I call her Jia." [Pronounced Shzeea.]

"Isn't that Chinese?"

Myrnin smiled. "Yes it is. You've been studying." Myrnin bent down and began to write characters in pen on the blank paper. "Are those Chinese characters?" Claire breathed. "Mandarin to be precise."

"Whoa," Claire exhaled. Myrnin knew so many languages, "So you were turned by a Chinese vampire?"

"Well, a mixture of Chinese and Korean, but correct."

"Hm."

Myrnin stopped and looked up. "Not all vampires are American, Claire." "I know, it's just weird. I'm not used to any vampire outside of Morganville."

"Which is why I intend to get us out of here."

_"What_?"

"You heard me."

"How? Why? Huh?"

Myrnin set the pen down and turned to Claire. "I have been trapped in this little town for over forty years. I want to know how the world has evolved!" Myrnin sighed, "And Jia has invited us to join her on her around the world trip."

"Wait. Us?" Claire asked, and felt her cheeks warm, "You talk about me?" "Of course. She's a main outlet. Well, besides you of course. And she keeps asking questions," Myrnin pulled out the paper from his pocket and unfolded it, "Like here. She asked if you were doing alright since Audrey."

"You told her about that?" Claire squeaked.

"Like I said. Outlet."

"Little personal, don't you think?"

Myrnin smiled softly. "I think of Jia like she was my mother. She's basically my best friend. If you don't want me to…"

"Wow. You're that close?"

"Yes," Myrnin replied, leaning against the counter top.

"Well, it's fine, I guess. Everyone needs and outlet."

"I'm happy you understand. Now, about getting out of here," Myrnin continued, "Jia said that she wanted us to accompany her to England. She said that she won't go there without me. She feels out of place. And England is my homeland; I would love to see how it has blossomed."

"I think it would be cool to travel the world," Claire paused, "But I think I'd feel guilty leaving Michael behind."

"We wouldn't be gone forever," Myrnin corrected.

"Really?"

"Our home is in Morganville, I just want to see the world."

Claire thought for a second. She always thought it would be cool to travel the world. Though she never aspired to it.

"I'd love to, but what about Amelie?"

"She's the only thing standing in my way," Myrnin sighed, picking up the pen again, "But since I'm not sick anymore, she has to find a compromise."

"Why can't you _just leave_?" Claire questioned, "You're a grown man, you can make your own decisions."

"I know, I know. But I'm also a vampire. She just…" he trailed off, "I don't know. I'll figure it out." Then he turned and began to write down strange Mandarin characters again.

Claire sighed. To leave Morganville. It sounded like a dream.

But she knew that if they tried to leave without permission, it would turn to a nightmare.


	2. Aw, But I Love Puppies!

_Oooo! Creepy, right? _

_Bwah hahaha. _

_You little fragile silver wear spoons._

Audrey sat in her silver cell meditating. She had taken a break yesterday and fed on the blood that had been piling up at the corner of her cell. She hadn't eaten in almost two weeks. So, she was kind of desperate. If she was outside this stupid cage, she wouldn't even consider the non-flowing crimson.

Another thing happened yesterday. No one knew about it.

He father had come for a visit.

She thought about the meeting.

"What do you mean, you're not going to get me out of here?" Audrey snarled. Bishop rolled his eyes. "You know why. I can't have suspicion rising." "But I can call spirits down _now_." "I know you can. I just need a few more of my old recruits before I can do anything," Bishop growled. He had a new posse. One woman, one man. The woman had short black hair with a cut that framed her face. I parted right down the middle, pushing two long stands of black hair symmetrically to each side of her face. She looked Chinese, but had darker skin like a normal Korean. Obviously vampire, age stopped at 27 maybe.

The man was slightly shorter than Bishop, having spiky chocolate hair. Dark skin, but not from Asia. He looked younger than Bishop too. Early twenties maybe.

"But-"

"Audrey," Bishop snapped, "silence yourself. You sound like an angry two-year-old. I will come back for you, okay? I just need time."

Audrey bowed her head. "Yes, father."

"Come Viktor, Jia," Bishop commanded, and walked away.

Viktor followed immediately, as did Jia. Jia hid a smile.

He didn't suspect a thing.

Myrnin woke up alone. He patted the bed, looking for Claire and then sat up. Where'd she go?

He climbed out of the bed onto a large round rug the two had put on the floor under the bed. They had also added a nightstand on each side, and a dresser in front on the bed. Myrnin walked out into the hall. A bathroom was across from their room and a guest room sat to left of the master.

He listened for a second and heard small footsteps down stairs. Claire had such little pixie feet. It made Myrnin laugh sometimes.

He walked down the stairs and saw Claire sitting on the counter sucking on a blood bag. Then it hit him Claire never got her two pints yesterday. They were so busy with Morganville's master computer…

"Claire?" Myrnin asked. Claire's eyes flashed open. Bright red, as usual. She pulled her lips away from the bag. "You were still asleep. I didn't…" she trailed off. "This is a very legit reason to wake me up, Claire," Myrnin chuckled.

"I know… I just…" Claire looked like she was on the verge of crying, "I hate this so much. I wish that I didn't have to take your life for me to live."

Myrnin walked over to her. "It's only blood, Claire. You're a vampire. It's a part of life."

Claire put the bag down and sniffed. "How can you be so okay with this?"

"Truth is, I'm scared. Scared for you. That you won't be able to kick this. I want you to be a _normal_ vampire."

Claire laughed a little. "There's nothing _normal_ about a vampire."

"Normal, is that which occurs the most frequently than others. Most vampires don't have to feed on their sire's blood." Claire sighed. "Don't remind me." Myrnin caressed Claire's cheek.

"I'm sure you'll be fine," he purred, "We just need to be careful." Then Myrnin went upstairs to retrieve his pocket knife.

Amelie's father sighed. Viktor was taking almost a life time to find the location of other recruits. Vampires, being a dying race, made their home in Morganville. But not all of them. There were other towns in the United States that harbored their own bloodsuckers.

And Bishop was looking for them. He had found Viktor at a train station. He told him that he was coming from Russia. Bishop made a friendly "suggestion" that he join his quest for revenge.

When he last left Morganville, a resistance had risen and defeated him. His two right hand vampires, Ysandre and François, had been captured by Amelie and put in silver cells like Audrey. He had spoken with them. He promised to get them out when the time was right.

Who knows when that would come.

"Mr. Bishop, your aura is agitating the cat," Jia mused.

Bishop turned his head away from the window and shot her a look.

Jia had volunteered to join his quest. She said she had beef with the town idiot.

Myrnin… The name alone made him want to rip a puppy to shreds. He remembered meeting the man a couple decades ago. He was entertaining at first, but then he just got annoying.

Now, he just wanted to strangle him. But, Audrey _insisted_ she be the one to control Myrnin's demise. She mentioned one silver knife, and her not eating for days.

Sounded interesting enough.

The Korean- Chinese?- woman was stroking a long haired white cat. She wore a sleeveless maroon turtle neck and a pair of beige slacks. She wore no shoes. Traditional, she says.

Bishop had this feeling in the back of his head that something was up with this woman. She was older, he could tell from her aura, and probably more powerful. Why would she want to help him?

Jia Wonlinn said that she would help free any of his associates, no cost. She just wanted Myrnin dead. That could be arranged, he had said.

"Tell me," Bishop replied, "animals are supposed to hate vampires. Why isn't it hissing?" "If you've been alive long enough, and found inner peace, you can make your aura say whatever you want." The woman had no accent, be he heard her speak absolutely perfect Japanese.

"Mmhm," Bishop hummed, "Then why do you want a man dead if you are 'at peace'?"

Jia hesitated. Bishop noticed, for she stopped stroking the white fluff ball.

"He… He just needs to be dealt with," she replied slowly, "Nothing more, nothing less."

Bishop narrowed his eyes. Something was up.

The beaten-looking tabby alley cat hissed at Claire.

"Ah!" Claire yelped as it ran away, "Sheesh! All it had to do was run."

Myrnin laughed. "Animals don't really have a thing for vampires, Claire." "_Now_ you tell me," Claire stood, "Why don't they?"

"Vampires have a certain… feel to their aura. It's darker, and much more powerful than a human's. It's like being touched with dry ice to animals."

"Wow. So, wait. We can't have a puppy?"

"Nope."

"Aw. I love puppies."

Myrnin laughed. "Think of it this way. Would you rather pet a puppy and die, or become a vampire, and live?"

Claire paused. "Is that a trick question?"

Myrnin rolled his eyes. "We need to deliver this letter." Myrnin decided to take it to the post office on the edge of Morganville. When Claire asked why, he responded, "It will get to Jia faster this way."

Sydney Vivian stood at the counter flipping through a magazine. When the two came in, Sydney smiled. "Myrnin, always nice to see you again," she mused.

When they last left Sydney, Ainsley, and old friend of Myrnin's, had come to visit her. Why he didn't bring her along with him to England, Claire didn't know. Maybe the fact that she was freaking 60 might have been a factor.

"Greetings, Sydney," Myrnin purred back, "I just need this delivered to South Japan."

"Yikes!" Sydney laughed, taking the letter, "What's in Japan?" "A friend," Myrnin replied quickly, "Just send it to the address." "Only if you can cough up enough money to pay for a trip like that," Sydney scoffed. Myrnin pulled out a couple of bills from his pocket and forked them over to Sydney who took them without looking. "Thank you."

"You're not going to count?"

Sydney rolled her eyes. "I can trust you of all people, Myrnin." Myrnin returned the smile. "Thanks." "Sure." Sydney put the letter in a basket and the money in her pocket.

They were about to walk out when another person walked in. A man. Early twenties, spiky brown hair. Dark caramel skin too.

He didn't acknowledge them at all and went right to Sydney with a handful of letters and a check. Claire watched silently as Sydney to the letters with a smile. She placed them in the basket and took a look at the check.

"Bishop, eh?" she said with an odd expression, "Wasn't there a man here earlier with that name?"

Claire held back a yelp.

_Bishop_.

The name alone made her want to duck for cover.

The man shot Claire a glance that said: _You heard right_. "Not that I know of," the man replied, "I just came here for work." Claire looked to Myrnin who was just staring.

"Is that the name I'm putting this under?" Sydney asked, obviously not feeling the blaring threat illuminating of this guy's aura. The man nodded and turned to a 45 degree angle so that his voice was heard by both Sydney and the couple.

"I was never here," he growled. And then he walked out as if nothing happened.

Neither Myrnin of Claire moved.

"Yeesh, what crawled up his ass and died?" Sydney scoffed.


	3. Megan, Meet François

_Yeah, this is short. _

_Bleh to you too._

"Nuh, uh," Michael breathed.

"Yeah, huh," Claire shot back.

"You're sure that it said _Bishop_."

"The same signature I saw on his death warrants."

Michael groaned. "Why would he come back?"

"I don't know!" Claire turned to Myrnin, who was sitting on Michael's couch, "Myrnin? Thoughts?" Myrnin said nothing. Claire walked over and sat next to him. "Is something wrong? You've only said like three words since we got here."

"That was Viktor. One of _Jia's_ fledglings," Myrnin mumbled. Michael got a confused look. "Jia?" Claire responded, "His sire," but didn't look up. Claire snuggled close to Myrnin. "What are you saying?" Myrnin looked over to her. "I think that Jia's here too," he replied suddenly, "Viktor never left Jia's sight that I know of. They had a relationship like her and I. Mother-son," Myrnin stood abruptly, his expression rage full, "I bet Bishop has her and him captive. He was just playing the part at the post office."

"Myrnin," Claire said, standing, "we don't know that."

"I need to find Amelie," he growled and started towards the door. Claire zoomed in front of him. "Myrnin! I feel like you've been shutting me out lately, and now it's really starting to get to me!" she snapped, "_Talk to me_." Myrnin exhaled, took Claire by the shoulders and kissed her forehead. "It's complicated," he said softly, then moved past her, and out Michael's apartment door.

Claire stood motionless.

"Well, that wasn't vague," Michael said with a roll of his perfect blue eyes.

Claire stayed a little while longer until she finally had to find out about Myrnin and went out to follow him. It was getting to be dusk outside, which Claire was loving. Michael warned her about other vampires, but Claire tutted him and responded that nobody would mess with a fledging in Morganville.

But she's been wrong before.

After she go about a block away from Michael's apartment, she heard light foot steps behind her. Someone was trying to be quiet. Claire turned and saw something-or someone- duck behind a bush. Claire listened closer. She heard a quick _thump, thump, thump_ of a heartbeat. Claire got weak in the knees.

Holy crap.

She just realized that she had been around vampires for so long that she had forgotten all about _humans_. Humans were in this town, too. Harmless, helpless, humans.

Well, not completely harmless and helpless, Claire thought, remembering Shane.

Claire moved forward. "Hello?" she called. Nothing happened. "I won't hurt you. It's okay." As she moved closer, she heard how fast the person's heart was beating. They obviously knew she was a vampire. Had word gotten around? But she thought…

Claire heard the human curse. A woman. No. A girl? "Hey?" Claire said, now only two yards away from the bush. Then she took off. She was wearing a pair of worn down jeans and a turquoise camisole. No shoes? Claire easily caught up with her, jumping in front of her in a blur and grabbing her wrists to keep her still.

She was young. Very young. 15 at the most. "Please!" she yelped, her wavy blonde hair drooping in her face, "Please don't kill me!"

Claire inhaled fast. She was scaring her! How could she know she was a vampire, though?

Claire let go. "I'm not going to hurt you! Just calm down!" The girl took a couple steps back. "Just stay away from me," she breathed quickly. The girl's heartbeat kept pounding in Claire's head. It was becoming a nuisance. "You have to trust me. I won't hurt you. I wouldn't even dream of it." That last part might not have been true…

The girl scoped Claire thoroughly. She was obviously debating in her head on whether to trust her. Finally, she un-tensed and her breathing slowed too. "Okay," she said timidly.

"Thanks. I'm not very good at the whole people-fearing-you type of thing," Claire responded, "What's your name?" "Megan," the teen replied. "I'm Claire," Claire said back calmly, "are you trying to get home?" "Yeah. My brother said not to stay too late at the rec center, but I didn't listen," Megan sighed, "Brother knows best, I guess."

"The rec center? Are you taking art there?"

"Yeah," Megan replied, "Can… you take me home? It's getting dark. And… well you know."

"Of course," Claire said with a nod. "Just lemme get my shoes," she chuckled. Megan jogged back to the bush and came back with a pair of blue and green flip-flops on and a pink and black tote filled with a couple note books and a big black binder.

"Why did you take off your shoes in the first place?"

"I thought I could run faster without them."

Claire laughed. "You can't out run a vampire, Megan. We run pretty flipping fast." Megan brushed the hair out of her face nervously. "That's what Mykel says." "Mykel? I have a friend named Michael." "Mykel is my brother. I have an older sister named Alley, too." "Big family?" "Yeah."

"So," Claire asked as the two began to walk, "how did you know?"

"Know what?"

"That was a vamp."

"Oh," Megan exhaled, "The way you walked."

_What?_ "What?"

"You walked with confidence. Not afraid at all of what goes on at night here."

"Ah," Claire breathed, "Gottcha. How far to you live from the rec center?" Megan looked around and spotted a street sign. "From here, a couple more blocks."

"How long have you been walking home like this?"

"This is my first time."

"Well, you're lucky you ran into me instead of some other jerk."

Megan stopped dead in her tracks. "Like that guy?" Claire stopped and followed her gaze to a man with bright red eyes approaching them.

"Wait a second…" Claire whispered to herself. No. It couldn't be…

"Hey, sweetheart," François purred menacingly, "Miss me?"


	4. Relationship Trouble

_Bah. Sorry this took so long. I blame the economy. _

"Who's he?" Megan breathed. Claire hesitated, then replied, "Megan, meet François."

François smirked. "Who's that, Claire? A snack?" Claire scowled at him. "I'm taking her home you cretin. Back off."

"I would be careful of what you say to someone who can snap your neck faster than you can say sorry," François tutted. "So, I take it that Bishop is back?" Claire growled, backing up with Megan. François nodded. "He's the one who got us out, and he's the one who has your crazy boyfriend." Claire felt her fangs snap down. "Where is Myrnin?" she snarled.

François laughed. "So the rumors are _true_. You did do the town idiot."

"_Where is he_?"

"Calm down, I'll take you to him," François mused, "That is why I'm here after all." "No. You're not capturing me," Claire barked, "I'm going to _make_ you take me to him." "Oh, really?" François scoffed, "You and what army?"

"Just you and me, François," Claire snapped. Claire leaned over to Megan. "Hide." Megan obeyed and ran off.

"Once I take care of you, I get that stupid kid," François growled taking a fighting position. Claire racked her mind for all the things Myrnin taught her. It wasn't much. Mostly how to sneak attack, which really wasn't helpful in this situation.

Claire made the first move by zooming forward and taking a swing at François who ducked and moved swiftly behind her. He took Claire's arm and swung her around. François had her in a head lock.

"This is embarrassing, Claire," he remarked.

Claire growled, swung her leg up, and kicked François hard in the knee, tripping him to the ground. He grunted as he hit the ground. Claire took the advantage.

She grabbed François's arm and twisted it back. Claire sat on his back holding his arm and had one hand on the back of his head, pressing François's face to the ground. "You were saying?" Claire scoffed.

She heard François chuckle. "You should be careful when picking a position to pin someone." Claire felt a hard blow to her back and she skitted forward. François had kicked her! François slid out from under her and grabbed the back of her shirt. He pulled her up and Claire saw a flash of something metallic in his hand.

Claire shivered as the knife pressed to her skin.

It wasn't silver, but it was still something sharp.

"Ready to cooperate?" François growled. _Grab his hand!_ Claire's instincts hissed_ You can flip him again!_

_Cooperate, Claire_ her common sense retorted _You need to find Myrnin. And when you do, he'll go all macho ninja again and bust you out._

Claire wanted to keep fighting...

But her common sense had some pretty valid points.

"Fine," Claire grumbled, "Just leave the girl alone." François laughed. "What's the point of being a bad guy if you can't take a hostage?"

Claire heard Megan gasp. Freaking A! She hadn't hid very far away.

François was gone in a second. Claire was about to zoom right after him when he came out from behind a building with the knife at Megan's throat. She was struggling. "Let me go!" she snapped, "Claire!"

Claire was freaking out. What was she supposed to do? She hadn't known the girl for more than a couple minutes, and now she was going to die! Ahh!

"François, if you hurt her..." Claire warned.

François rolled his eyes. "You'll what? Pin me again? That worked so well," he walked past her with Megan, "If you want this girl to live to see daylight, you'll come with me."

Claire gritted her teeth and followed angrily.

Claire followed François into a big brick building a couple of blocks down. He lead her up two stair cases and into a dark room. He flicked on the light switch that revealed another door.

François finally let go of Megan and opened the door.

Megan began to back up to Claire, but François grabbed her and shoved her into the room. François smiled at Claire and gestured for her to follow. Claire obeyed and walked past him into the room.

Well, she found Myrnin.

He was sitting on a bench behind iron bars. Not silver, thank God.

Next to him was Oliver and some other guy she didn't recognize.

Oliver was sitting casually, his back against the wall, arms crossed. Myrnin, however, had his elbows positioned on his knees, holding his head up. He just looked bored. The man was scratching his strawberry blonde hair when she walked in.

"Claire," Oliver breathed, "Great. Now were never getting out."

"Oh don't be such a downer," the blondie mused, "We'll get out when Amelie gets out. Besides, what could _she_ have done?" Oliver looked thoughtful for a moment. "You're right, James," he scowled at Claire, "She's just a liability."

"What is going on?" Claire demanded. François ignored her, opened the cage and tossed her in.

He shut and locked the cage. Then he pulled out a sleek iPhone, pressed something, and held it to his ear. "Got her," François said, "Yes. ... Uh huh. ... Okay." Then he hung up. "Who was that?" James asked lazily, "Bishop?"

François nodded. Then he took Megan and sat her in a chair next to him. "Don't move," he growled. Then François stood against the wall. Probably a guard.

"What is going on?" Claire snarled.

"Claire?" Megan squeaked, "Uh..."

"You'll find out," François remarked with s smirk. Claire gave up on him and turned around. Myrnin was still bored.

"Myrnin? Are you okay?" Claire asked. Myrnin stood and stretched. "I'm fine," he responded, "You?"

"I'm okay." Claire paused then shoved Myrnin. Myrnin got a confused look. "What was that for?"

"You have been a freaking asshat lately, you know that?" Claire growled. "What?" Myrnin replied, "How?"

"You haven't been talking to me at all lately! Your element of mystery can be hot at times but now, it's getting to be an issue!"

Myrnin hesitated. "It's complicated. Jia-"

"Jia? Is this what this is about? Your sire?" François raised an eyebrow in surprise, but quickly suppressed it. He would tell Bishop later. Hell, for all he knew, Bishop already knew.

"Part of it."

Claire narrowed her eyes and smiled sarcastically. "_Part_ of it?"

"Yes."

"How about you tell me the full thing?"

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"God!" Claire hissed, "You are so..."

"What?" Myrnin growled, "Say it."

"So obnoxious!"

"Welcome to my world," Oliver mumbled.

Claire snapped her glare over to Oliver. "No, Oliver, in _your_ world, you crush orphanages with your huge bi-polar ego! Now stay out of this!"

James laughed softly. Oliver shoved him.

"You are so freaking vague!"

"Maybe it's not your business," Myrnin snapped, getting irritated.

Claire threw her arms up. "News flash Myrnin! We are in a serious relationship! Everything you do is my business!"

"_Really_?"

"Yes!"

"What's my middle name?"  
Claire opened her mouth, but didn't speak. She didn't know. Crap.

"Hah!" Myrnin exclaimed

"That doesn't count!" Claire barked.

"You are acting like my mother!"

"Maybe if you stopped acting like a three-year-old, I wouldn't have to!"

"I am over 200 years old! I can do what I want!"

"Then how about make yourself useful and find out a way out of here?"

"Fine!" Myrnin barked.

"Fine!" Claire shot back.

Then they both turned their backs and walked to either side of the cell.

James leaned over to Oliver. "Are they always this way?"

"No, actually," Oliver breathed, "This is the first time I've seen them fight."

Claire sat down. She was angry with Myrnin, but also upset that he was shutting her out. What could possibly be keeping him back?

She sniffed. _No, don't start crying. You're mad, remember? _

François laughed. "That was awesome," he chuckled, "Can you two start throwing punches now?" Myrnin shot him a look. François rolled his eyes. "Well, I won't allow any make up sex."

Oliver grimaced.

Claire looked over her shoulder to François and glared.

Abruptly, the door opened and in walked Ysandre with an unconscious woman. Claire stood. "Ysandre," she exhaled.

The vampiriss smiled at her. "Hello, Claire."

James looked up and scowled at her. "Who is that?" Ysandre set the woman on the floor and took out a key. "A vampire," she responded. Myrnin turned and eyed the door. "Don't," James warned Myrnin, "We already tried." "Three times," Oliver added. Myrnin got a curious expression."What happens if-"

"Spirits..." Claire guessed.

"Yes, that Audrey girl is of _some_ use," Ysandre scoffed.

Myrnin swallowed.

Ysandre opened the door and dragged the woman in by the arms. Everything in her body told Claire to attack, but she knew that if she did, there would be a severe retaliation.

Ysandre walked out calmly and simply locked the door again.

"What the hell is going on?" Claire snarled.

"Bishop should come down here soon and explain," François responded, "But for now, shut up."

Claire met eyes with Myrnin for one second before they both looked away quickly.

_Why do you have to be so difficult?_ Claire sighed in her head.


	5. The Plan

_Ba-boom! Happy now? I've noticed that I've lost some of my viewers. Either they have lives, or I'm doing something wrong! Or both! If somebody has a suggestion, please PM me. Don't give it all away in comments. :D_

_And I always love the love. _

_Wahhh!_

_I feel lonely!_

…_I have friends. They just think I'm crazy. Hahaha. ;)_

_I'm listening to a lot of metal music. It freaking rocks. Sugerland can suck it. Bring in Taproot. _

Ysandre left after talking with François in a hushed tone. Megan was asleep in the chair.

Oliver sat against the wall, looking very bored.

Claire was beginning to get tired. And then the woman passed out on the floor stirred. "Miss?" Myrnin asked. Claire walked over to her and kneeled. "Hello?"

The woman groaned. Oliver moved in a blur, and pushed Claire out of the way. She scowled at him. Oliver tapped the woman's dark cheek. She looked African and had long curly black hair. "What?" she choked. "Phoenix? Are you alright?" The woman's eyes slowly opened to reveal beautiful amber eyes. "Oliver?" she questioned lightly.

"Present," he confirmed.

Oliver helped her into a sitting position. Phoenix coughed. "Where am I? What's going on?" She had a hint of what Claire guessed was an African accent. But it was barely noticeable.

"What can you remember?" Oliver asked.

"Um, I was walking back home when I was attacked by a woman," Phoenix breathed, "She was so fast… I…"

François chuckled. "You've met Ysandre, right Phoenix?" Claire saw Phoenix's expression change from confusion to anger. She bolted up and grabbed onto the bars. "I'll rip you to shreds, François," she snarled. François rolled his eyes. "Uh, huh."

Claire inhaled quickly as Phoenix began to pull on the steel bars; they moved. "Phoenix, don't," James yawned.

"Why not?" she barked while still staring directly at François.

"Amelie has a powerful sister. And her sister has connections," Oliver answered, "You'll be killed." Phoenix looked over her shoulder to Oliver who raised an eyebrow. She sighed and let go.

Claire realized she had been holding her breath, even though she didn't need to breathe. It was just a habit. Myrnin said it would fade away eventually, but until then, she inhaled and exhaled normally.

Then Claire felt a small pinch in the back of her head. A buzz? Oh crap. That's how all her headaches started.

"I wasn't aware that Amelie had a sister," Phoenix growled.

"Well, she does," Oliver snapped, "And she's being a harlot," Oliver threw his death gaze at François, "When is Bishop getting here?"

"Eventually," François purred. He turned to scope Megan. "What is that kid doing here anyway?" James scoffed. "I was trying to take her home when he attacked me," Claire struggled. Stupid, stupid bloodlust. What was up? Did her fight with François speed up her need?

Myrnin raised his gaze to Claire. He jerked his head to get black hair out of his dark eyes and eyed her stance. She was putting all her weight on her left leg and her hands wouldn't stand still. Like she kept on either touching the back of her neck or rubbing her arms.

Shit.

Myrnin began to subtly step closer to Claire.

Claire noticed this and threw a glare his way. Myrnin stopped dead. _How do you feel?_ He mouthed. Claire responded by flipping him off.

Myrnin sighed and stepped back.

François gently picked up Megan's arm and smelled her wrist. Phoenix narrowed her eyes. "How old is that girl?"

"She said she was 15," Claire responded, trying to focus.

"François…" Oliver growled. Megan's eyes fluttered open and she gasped. "Cl-Claire?" Megan stuttered trying to pull her hand away. François smiled and gripped her arm tighter. Megan's eyes got as wide as dinner plates and she tried to back away. François grabbed her by the fore arm and pulled her closer.

"François!" Phoenix snapped, "You let her go!"

François's eyes flashed red and he was about to bite her wrist when the door handle jiggled and in walked Bishop. He was followed by Audrey.

François quickly let go of Megan who fell back onto her butt and backed up. Bishop looked over to him with a tolerant gaze. "Who is that?" he asked while walking in. François eyed Megan again. "A future snack," he mused.

Audrey rolled her emerald eyes. "Right." She wore a black tube top and a diamond necklace. She had the same shoes on, from what Claire could, tell and tight gray jeans. Her hair was up in a messy bun with some strands hanging down on either side of her face.

Audrey walked over to the cage and scoped Oliver. "Have you gotten taller?" she purred. Oliver glared at her. "Have you gotten sluttier?" Audrey laughed. "I want that one, daddy." Bishop pulled out a key. Oliver narrowed his eyes. "What?"

Bishop walked over and opened the door. Audrey snapped with her perfect black fingernails and two men appeared out of nowhere and grabbed Oliver. "Audrey," Oliver growled, "What are you doing?" Audrey locked arms with Oliver. The spirit body guards on either side of them. "I wanna talk to you about something, honey." And with that, Audrey yanked Oliver out of the room.

Bishop walked into the caged area and stood in front of the group. James glared at him. "What's going on, Bishop?"

"Remember that thing that I came for last time? The book?" Bishop looked over to Myrnin who crossed his arms. "Yes," Myrnin barked.

"Well, I don't need it if I know how to create more of my kind," Bishop mused. "What?" Claire breathed. Her headache was getting so bad she could barely hear Bishop.

"We are a dying race. There are about eight thousand of us left around the world."

Phoenix chuckled. "And who told you that? There are many more than that."

"I took a census," Bishop remarked, "Anyway, to shorten things up, if you want to live, join my new cult that I am starting in this town. Because if you don't, you'll be killed like every other vampire that didn't agree."

"Cult?" Myrnin questioned.

"I'm tired of all the old blood. I think we need a new generation," Bishop said innocently. "You're killing off all the vampires here so you can create more?" James snapped, "Are you _insane_?" "Maybe," Bishop chuckled, "But you won't be saying that when all of this follows through and I expand this town and make it something great."

Myrnin narrowed his eyes. "You're not thinking what I think you're thinking, are you?"

"Oh, I'm thinking exactly that thought, fool," Bishop snarled, "I plan on telling the world about us."

Now Claire heard that. "_What_?" Phoenix and James gasped in unison. "You heard me," Bishop said and backed out of the cell.

"You crazy old man!" Phoenix snarled and leapt for him. Bishop's eyes flashed red and he shoved Phoenix all the way across the cell so that she hit the back wall- hard. Phoenix fell to the floor on her knees. Her eyes glowing red she growled at him like and angry tiger.

"Don't test me, girl," Bishop warned, "You all have 24 hours to decide." Then Bishop turned and locked the door.

"You don't know what that will cause! Mass chaos!" Myrnin called, "Humans can't deal with the truth! So many myths and legends have been formed. The vampire race will probably die _quicker_ if you tell!"

Bishop ignored him and looked to François. "They're all yours," he mused. Then he looked to the cowering girl in the corner, "Please get rid of her." And he was gone.


	6. The Deal

_Hahahaha!_

_I was talking to this guy for a while who is LARPing(live action role plaing) as Myrnin on Facebook. He's kind of behind in the books I think. _

_He called me his dear._

_Hahahahaha!_

_Anyway, read on you fancy tea cup holders. _

Claire was only the verge of ripping her hair out when Myrnin finally apologized.

"I'm sorry," he whispered to her.

The two were sitting in the corner of the cell. Phoenix and James were talking quietly as well. Claire sniffed. "No you're not," she choked as she felt her fangs slowly slid down at the scent of Myrnin being so close.

"Yes I am," he purred, "And I promise to fill you in on _everything_."

"When?"

"Soon."

Claire looked him in the eyes. "You understand why I was mad, right? You were being an ass."

Myrnin shut his eyes and smiled softly. "Okay, I get it," he pulled up his jacket sleeve, "Now I know you're hurting. I don't know why this soon, but-"

Claire rolled her head and rubbed her temple. "I had a fight with François," she groaned, "Would that do anything?"

"Maybe. I'd have to ask Amelie," Myrnin responded. "Do you not have your knife?"

"Of course I do Claire, the people who attacked me made sure that I was still armed when they locked me in here," Myrnin retorted with a roll of his dark eyes.

"But… I don't want to bite you…" Claire trailed off.

"It's fine. It'll hurt, but I'll be okay," Myrnin gave her a comforting smile.

Claire smiled nervously back. Then took his arm and lowered her mouth to his wrist. She could almost taste the sweet crimson covered in only a thin layer of perfectly penetrable skin when a teenager's scream pierced the air.

Claire's head jerked up. Her body demanded the sustenance, but what she saw over ruled it.

François was latched onto Megan's wrist. A thin line of blood dripped down her arm. Megan was struggling, but it was useless. Phoenix zoomed over to the bars with James. "Let her go! She's just a child!"

François lifted his mouth from Megan's wrist. Megan immediately jerked back and held her bloody arm. She was yelping and crying.

"Hmmph," François scoffed, "B positive. Not my favorite anyway."

"Megan!" Claire gasped and leaped up. Myrnin followed her up. Claire was at the bars in a blur. "You have to help her!" Claire barked angrily. "Says who?" François retorted, licking his lips.

All of a sudden, the door opened and a woman rushed in. She quickly looked around and spotted Megan.

Claire narrowed her eyes. The woman looked Chinese, but had dark skin. Wait a second.

Claire looked over to Myrnin who was staring motionless at the woman. "Myrnin?" Claire whispered harshly, "Is that who I think it is?"

Myrnin nodded slowly.

Jia Wonlinn picked up Megan and was out of the room in a blur. Megan was gone, but her blood scent still lingered, and it was killing Claire.

François growled and followed Jia out.

All your senses are heightened when you become a vampire. Including hearing. Claire listened in silently.

"What are you doing?" she heard François hiss.

"Helping this child get back where she belongs," Jia growled. Claire could still hear Megan crying. "Bishop said I could deal with her."

"Did he? Then I suppose you want to take her to the worrying parents."

"Who says I take her back?"

"_You would kill an innocent child in cold blood_?"

Claire assumed François smiled because she heard Jia say something quick in what she thought to be Chinese, and then heard a slap. A punch? Then more foreign language.

"Jia!" Myrnin called. Claire heard a growl and then nothing. Just footsteps, and a door close. Then François was back. He looked pretty pissed.

He sat down and sulked.

Claire's head ache was so bad that she groaned now. Myrnin snapped out of his zone and tended to Claire. He tugged her back to the corner of the cell.

"What's wrong with her?" Phoenix asked.

"It's a long story," Myrnin breathed, sitting down with Claire, "And please don't interrupt." Myrnin pulled back his sleeve and held his arm to Claire who immediately took hold of it and bit into his wrist. Myrnin hissed in pain but didn't pull back.

James narrowed his eyes. "What the hell?"

"L-long story," Myrnin choked. He winced at the fast pull of blood through his wrist. Claire gripped his arm tight. Yeah, he wasn't going anywhere.

François noticed. "Aren't _you_ a vampire?"

Myrnin nodded quickly.

"Then…?"

"Shut up!" Myrnin snapped.

The three spectators backed off and Myrnin began to relax as his head got fuzzy. _No, no_ his common sense growled _do not pass out. You do, and you die._

Myrnin leaned his head against the wall.

Jia is here! He was right! But she's obviously not being held captive… So, why was she with them? Is it possible that she could be _with_ them?

Myrnin shook these thought from his head.

_No. Jia wouldn't. She knows Bishop. …Sort of. _Myrnin thought this was the first time they met, but maybe they had met earlier. Myrnin couldn't think straight. _Keep an eye on her_.

Claire was literally swallowing mouthfuls of her lover's blood.

Heh.

She realized that if you _bite_, you tap in deeper to the vein. Therefore, more blood. The knife probably only skimmed the top.

It was fuzzy, but Claire could sort of remember what it was like at the _throat_ of a person. That was… exhilarating. She felt so in control and powerful.

Oh God. What was she saying? She's thinking like all the other vampires that kill people. You're no better than François. Freak.

Claire wanted to pull away now, but couldn't. Well, as it turns out, she didn't have to. Myrnin gently tugged her jaw down and pulled his arm out of her fangs' grasp. Claire licked her lower lip and cleared her throat.

Myrnin held his arm as it healed. Claire winced at his weak expression. "You okay?" Claire asked timidly. "Huh?" Myrnin popped, "Oh, yeah. I'm fine."

Claire shoved his shoulder softly. "Jerk."

Myrnin smiled. "I know."

**-Meanwhile**-

"So is that a yes or a no?"

Audrey pursed her cherry lips and tucked her almost platinum blonde hair behind her ear. Oliver hesitated. It was a big decision… But it was going to be made eventually. And now is when it was going to be.

"Fine," Oliver confirmed bluntly.

Audrey smiled deviously. Then she ran her index finger under his chin, leaned in, and pressed her lips to Oliver's.


	7. Like a Silver Knife to the Heart

_The ending to this chapter is delicious. Well, I think it is anyway. It just reminds me of an OC (original character) I used to have. Heheh. You know who, Caitlin._

_ Read away you fuzzy beav-coons! Yes I just got done watching iCarly!_

_ Oh, and I use French and Japanese in this. I'm pretty sure they're wrong, but let's just pretend, yes?_

Bishop followed her daughter's perfume scent all the way to his office on the fourth floor of the corporate building. He rolled his eyes when he found that Oliver and Audrey were swapping spit right outside the door. Bishop shoved Oliver when he walked past the two. "Oliver, get your tongue out of my daughter's throat and follow me," he mused.

Oliver pulled away quickly and was at his boss's side in a blur. "I wasn't…" Oliver stumbled. Bishop narrowed his eyes and smirked. "Uh huh. Now, I am guessing you agreed to my terms?"

"Yes."

"Yes, _sir_," Bishop remarked.

Oliver sighed. "Yes sir." He heard high heeled steps behind them and assumed that Audrey was following.

"Any opinions on my plan?"

Oliver thought for a moment and gathered his cool. "I think it's brilliant. It is about time that the humans were put in their place."

Bishop nodded. "Good. The others have 24 hours to decide."

"Is that all you gathered? Just us?"

"No, I have other vampires from around the town here."

"Ysandre is picking them all up?"

Bishop chuckled darkly. "Picking them up is a kind term…"

Oliver felt himself smirk. It was high time that Amelie be proven wrong. She is too timid. Oliver might not be running the town, but he was going to a part of taking that woman down. This pleased him. "What did you do with Amelie?" Oliver questioned as Bishop opened a door. "I didn't kill her, if that's what you're wondering," Bishop responded, "She's in here."

Oliver walked in to find Amelie sitting calmly in a chair with two guards standing behind her. She looked up and scowled at Oliver. "I could have taken these two," she growled, looking to Bishop.

"But you wouldn't dare," Audrey purred.

Oliver didn't know if he should sit or not so he stood. But Audrey nodded to the chair across from Amelie. Oliver sat down and, abruptly, Audrey plopped down on his lap. She swung her legs over the arm of the chair so she sat sideways on Oliver. "Uh?" Oliver breathed. Audrey crossed her legs and played with the collar of his shirt.

Bishop ignored his flirting child and focused on Amelie.

"Have you thought about what I told you?" Bishop questioned.

Amelie gritted her teeth then spoke. "Yes."

"And?"

"I think that you're even madder than Myrnin."

Bishop leaned back against the wall. "Really?"

"Yes really," Amelie growled.

"So that's a no to living then?"

Amelie growled. "Who said I was dying?"

"I do," Bishop mused and snapped. The guards sprung into action and nudged Amelie to get up. "This is going to go up in flames, Bishop!" Amelie snapped, "The world can't handle the truth!" Bishop said nothing as Amelie was escorted out of the room.

"Audrey, make sure she doesn't escape," Bishop ordered. Audrey sighed and got up. She walked like a model to the door and glanced back at Oliver who hadn't moved. She smirked and shut the door after her.

"I apologize for Audrey," Bishop remarked, "She's got a… different method for getting in people's heads." Oliver swallowed. "It's working."

Claire ran her fingers through Myrnin's hair lovingly. They had moved to the bench. Well, Claire sat on the bench while Myrnin sat on ground biting his nails. Wait. "Hey!" Claire snapped and batted Myrnin's hand away from his mouth, "Stop that. It's a bad habit." "Sorry," Myrnin mused, "I know it's a bad habit. I do it when I'm nervous."  
"Oh man. If, you're nervous, then _I'm_ going to get nervous!" Claire shot back.

"Just don't think about it."

Claire exhaled. "I can't."

"Will you two shut up?" Phoenix barked.

Claire scowled at her. "What's your problem?"

"_This_! _This_ is my problem! Here I am trying to figure a way out of this and you two are being more mushy than Pretty Woman!"

"Hey," Myrnin retorted, "That was a fantastic movie."

Claire eyed him. "Seriously?"

"What? I love Julia Roberts."

"Lord…"

"And you!" Phoenix growled towards Myrnin, "What the hell is the deal with you? Your just Mr. Optimist, aren't you?"

"Well, I wouldn't say 'optimist', I never was fond of doom and gloom," Myrnin scoffed. Claire snorted. "Says the man who started crying the first day I met you."

Myrnin hesitated, obviously remembering. "That was when-"

"And said that you were better off dead sometimes…"

"I never-"

"Oh, and my personal favorite, you called yourself a monster repeatedly-"

"Okay! I get it," Myrnin gasped, "I haven't always been the most cheery man, either," he turned his gaze to Phoenix, "But if you guys want to talk about getting out of here, fine."

"I don't think that's such a good idea," Claire pointed out, "I mean, François is sitting right-" Claire looked over and saw that François was asleep. His head was back, mouth open and everything. Except no snoring. That would have been funny.

Phoenix chuckled. "Nice guard, Bishop."

James rolled his eyes. "Okay, now that he's asleep, what should we do about our deadly deadline?"

"Deadly deadline. Very punny," Myrnin remarked. Silence. "N-never mind."

"…Anyhow, I think we should just bust out. I mean," Phoenix laughed, "does that Audrey chick have her guards appear out of thin air?"

"Yes," Myrnin, James, and Claire said in unison. Phoenix lost her smile. "Oh. So now what?"

"I vote we wait it out until they summon us to make a decision," James said. Myrnin nodded. "And then we strike. There are many more vampires than us in Morganville. I'm sure they will help." "How do you know they'll gather us all in one spot?" Claire asked. "Uh," James hesitated, "we don't. Heh."

Claire sighed. "Great plan you guys."

All of the sudden the door opened and in walked Jia. Myrnin looked up quickly. He smiled softly and mouthed: _Hi_. Jia returned a small smile and turned to François. "You are relived," she growled. François had woken up at the sound of the door. "Says who?" he shot back.

"I do. Get out before I drag you."

François stood and began a deadly stare down. Jia narrowed her eyes and gritted her teeth, fangs visible. François did the same and growled like some dog. Jia then grabbed him by the shoulders and pinned him to the floor before Claire could even blink.

"Are you aware of how old I am?" Jia snapped, "I can rip your heart out child."

François chuckled darkly. "I'd like to see you try, grandma." Jia laughed and stood.

"Well, I would not be able to say I told you so, for you would be dead."

François scowled at her and stood. "I'll leave, but I'm asking Bishop about your behavior."

"Oh, sure, run back home to mommy," Jia sneered. François growled and then Claire saw Jia's eyes turn a glowing silver. François's eyebrows raised slightly. Jia drew back her lips and hissed at him. "Out," she commanded. From what Claire saw, François didn't take his gaze off Jia's eyes. He backed up, bumped into the door and sped-walked out.

Jia went back to her normal expression and shut the door behind him. "_Kono Yaru_," Jia grumbled. Myrnin chuckled and stood. "Jia, you haven't changed a bit," he said, walking to the bars.

Jia walked over to the steel door. "Stand back," she ordered. James and Phoenix backed up to stand with Claire and Myrnin. Jia took off the golden flat of her right foot and kicked the door in.

"Oh my God!" Claire gasped. "Holy shit," James breathed. "Whoa," Phoenix exhaled. "Woo!" Myrnin exclaimed and ran over to Jia. He wrapped her in a tight hug. "I knew you weren't evil!" Jia chuckled and hugged him back. "Good to see you too."

Jia kissed Myrnin on the top of the head and pulled away. Claire stood. Myrnin looked over to her and smiled brightly. He zoomed over, grabbed her and was back in place in a blur. Claire was startled, but got a hold of herself. "Are you the Claire my Myrnin has been telling me about?" Jia mused.

"Y-yes," Claire choked. Wow. Why was she so nervous? It's only her boyfriend's sire. Basically his mom. Holy crap. She was meeting his mom.

"Pleasure to meet you dear," Jia replied. She was a pretty woman, her hair was a midnight black, she wore a blue silk top at the time and a brown pair of slacks. Jia slipped on her shoe and gestured to the door. "I think we should get out of here before Bishop comes down and rips my arms off," Jia chuckled.

And with that, the five left the room swiftly only to be greeted by Audrey standing a few feet from the door, arms crossed, lips pouty. "Where do you think you're going?" she hissed acidly.

"You smell like Oliver," Myrnin said bluntly. Audrey smirked. "Jealous?" Then she leaped forward, attacking Myrnin. Everyone was about to retaliate when four men appeared _out of nowhere_ and attacked _them_.

"I am _really_ hating that woman right now!" Claire growled, wrestling away a brown eyed man.

"You're telling me!" James shot back as he punched a vampire across the face.

Audrey punched Myrnin. "You should have stayed in the cage, sweetheart!" Myrnin kneed Audrey in the back, knocking the wind out of her. Audrey growled and grabbed Myrnin by the throat. "_Vous imbécile_!" she snarled. "_Putain_," Myrnin barked back.

Audrey smirked and tightened her grip. "That wasn't nice," she mused menacingly. Myrnin used all the strength he had and rolled over. Audrey grunted as her head hit the hard floor. Myrnin kneed her in the stomach and shoved her away. She slid into the wall with a thud.

Jia had taken care of the spirit who was attacking her and, in a blur, was at Myrnin's side. "Good work. I taught you well."

Claire, on the other hand, was struggling. The spirit had her pinned against the wall. Jia noticed this, zoomed over, and kicked her leg up over her head karate style. She got the vampire right in the back of the head, forcing it forward so he hit the wall unconscious. Claire had ducked just in time. "Thanks," she breathed, "That was incredible."

Jia smiled. "Thank you. Years of practice."

Audrey lifted her head lazily and spotted Myrnin walking towards her. Claire saw a flash of something metallic in her hand. Then Claire saw the shape. A knife.

"Myrnin! Look out!" Claire gasped.

Myrnin had already kneeled down, but he looked back. That's when Audrey sprung up and sank the knife right into his chest. James and Phoenix had taken care of their foes and were watching anxiously now.

Myrnin cried out in pain as Audrey pinned him to the floor.

"Silver hurts doesn't it, bitch?" Audrey hissed. Jia and Claire simultaneously stepped forward. Audrey must have moved the knife, for Myrnin cried out again.

"Don't move," she snapped, "This is right over his heart, I can feel it. One more move, and I destroy it," Audrey smiled turned the knife, Myrnin yelled, "with one twist after another."

_Kono Yaru means asshole (I'm pretty sure) in Japanese._

_ Audrey said, "You imbecile!"_

_ Myrnin said, "Whore" back. Lol._

_ Plz don't hate me if I got them wrong! :( _


	8. The Mysterious Escape

_This gets funny towards the end, don't worry. I'm not going sadist on ya._

_Read away you small taco monkeys!_

A small pool of blood was forming at the side of Myrnin's body.

Audrey had him pinned to the floor with a silver knife in the chest hovering over his heart. The heart is basically a vampire's main source of power. Destroy that, or be-head them, and they're dead. So it not only hurt that a knife was in his chest, it was _silver_. Which hurt like _hell_.

When Audrey turned the knife again, Myrnin gritted his teeth and didn't cry out. He growled.

"Stop!" Claire screamed, "Stop it!"

Audrey laughed. "Make me."

Claire took another step forward, Audrey sank the knife in deeper. Myrnin hissed and Claire stopped. "You are _so_ going to die," Claire snarled.

"Mmhm," Audrey hummed. That's when Myrnin coughed up blood, some of it getting on Audrey's shirt. Audrey scowled. "This is a new shirt," she growled. Claire could have sworn she saw Myrnin smirk a little.

"Whatever," Audrey mused, "You dying should make up for it."

Claire curled her fists.

"Good work, Audrey." Claire looked up to see Bishop walking down the hall, followed by two guards and… Oliver?

"Oliver!" Claire yelped, "Help him!"

Bishop looked over to him with a look that said, _do anything, and I kill you_. Oliver did nothing. He looked down on Myrnin with almost the same gaze he had when he was unconscious on the floor after Claire had…

"Daddy, how kind of you to make an appearance," Audrey sneered.

Bishop said something in another language that sounded like Russian and Audrey stood, leaving the knife. Bishop leaned down and yanked out the knife. Myrnin yelped in pain and relaxed. "Myrnin?" Claire asked the air.

Bishop cleared his throat and looked to Oliver. Oliver snapped out of his zone. "Yes?" Bishop rolled his eyes. "Carry him."

Oliver got an annoyed expression. "Ugh, why me?"

"Because Audrey will most likely lick the blood off him, and that's kind of disgusting."

Audrey smiled slightly. Oliver sighed, bent down and carelessly picked up Myrnin who groaned. "Oh shut up you moron," Oliver hissed, "You had this coming." Myrnin, miraculously, still had the strength to glare at him as Oliver followed Bishop and Audrey down the hall.

Phoenix scowled as the two guards began to herd all of them to follow. "If you want the fool it live, you'll obey," Bishop called while turning a corner. Claire sighed and led the group down the hall.

All of them angrily followed Bishop into a bright room. Light bright- not sun bright.

Claire complied as she was forced into another cage along with the others, but Bishop pulled Jia out. "Jia, I thought there was something about you I didn't like," Bishop growled, "Viktor spilled everything the minute I broke his arm."

Jia's eyes narrowed. "Where is he?"

"Oh, I took care of him," Bishop scoffed, "You would be surprised about how little he fought back."

"You killed him?" James breathed.

"No, nitwit, I took him out for ice cream."

Jia snarled something in Japanese and scratched Bishop across the face with her manicured nails. Bishop laughed and kicked her square in the stomach. Jia collapsed back with a grunt. Her eyes turned that glowing silver and she growled. "You monster."

"I've been called worse," Bishop shrugged and subtly reached behind his back. Jia hadn't noticed. "I loved him," she choked.

"I love power," Bishop chuckled.

Claire saw Jia's fangs snap down as she leapt forward and rammed Bishop. But she stopped. Bishop's hand was in between her and him. Then Jia fell to the floor, a wooden stake crammed in her chest. "No!" Claire cried. Jia's blood scent pierced the air. It smelled eerily familiar, and from what Claire could tell, laced with power. She could only imagine how old she must be.

Phoenix leaned against the wall and closed her eyes. He lips moved silently. Was she praying?

Claire searched the room. Where was Myrnin? Oliver was there, but no Audrey. No. No, no, no!

Jia lay motionless on the floor, her eyes silver and her fangs gleaming in the florescent light above. Claire felt tears stream down her cheeks.

She was going to die.

-**17 Hours Later-**

Claire's headache came back the minute she woke up at 8:49 p.m.

She had fallen asleep on the floor, and added to her headache, she had a serious crick in her neck. Claire groaned as she sat up and realized they had dragged out Phoenix and James and left Jia.

That's right…

After Jia was staked, Bishop commanded his goons to take out and kill James and Phoenix. Those two were taken out, but not without a fight. Obviously. There was blood on the floor; only a little here and there, though. Claire tried to fight back, but Bishop personally threw her against the wall, knocking her out cold.

She didn't know exactly how Jia got here, but she had no stake in her anymore. She was lying on the floor. Motionless.

Claire painfully scooted over to Jia and shook her shoulder. "Jia?" she choked, "Jia, wake up."

Jia's eyes opened slowly. Still glowing silver. "Help me up," Jia said softly.

Claire stood and helped Jia to the bench in the back of the cell.

Jia sat and sighed.

"Where is Myrnin?"

"I don't know," Claire whimpered.

Jia wrapped an arm around Claire. "I'm sure he's still alive." Claire Jia in her eerie silver eyes, "You don't think he's okay?" Jia shook her head softly. "No, I don't. But he's a strong man. He will find a way out," Jia smiled softly, "I remember first meeting him. He was so… energetic. All he wanted to do was learn. He was fascinated with everything from bugs to humans."

Claire chuckled softly. "He was so eager to teach me everything he knew."

Jia bopped Claire in the back of the head. "Stop talking about him like he's dead. He is not dead. He can't be."

**-Meanwhile**-

"Tell me."

"No."

"Tell me, or I slit your throat."

"I'll just heal."

"Where is she?"

"Your breath stinks."

Bishop gave yet another frustrated growl. This idiot wasn't going to comply any time soon. "Oliver, I'm done. I talk to him any longer, and I'll rip his head off." Bishop rubbed his temples and walked out of the room.

"Where is Amelie you stupid alchemist?" Oliver hissed.

Myrnin smiled like a maniac. "If I'm an alchemist, I'm not very stupid, now am I, Oli-pop?" Oliver narrowed his eyes and picked up Audrey's knife. "I'll kill you."

Myrnin laughed. "You need me alive, remember? Or has Audrey taken over your mind like she did mine all those years ago?"

Oliver gritted his teeth. "We know you helped her escape when you got away. _Where is she_?"

Myrnin folded his arms and pouted. "Am I not good enough?" Myrnin leaned forward, "You're hurting my feelings."

"Myrnin, I have put up with you for so many years it hurts to remember. I rue the day that Amelie asked if I wanted to meet someone, and I said sure."

Myrnin smiled, climbed up, and stood on the table. "Oh you poor tortured soul!" Myrnin made dramatic swing with his arm and fell back onto the floor. Oliver stabbed the knife into the table and stood.

Myrnin hopped up with a pair of glasses on his nose. He leaned on one arm on the table. "It's elementary my dear Watson. You're just a sadistic fanatical tyrannical _prick_." Myrnin laughed like a crazy person and shoved Oliver's head.

Oliver gripped the knife, wanting so much to stab it into his face.

Myrnin took off the glasses and put them on Oliver. "Haha, you look like my grandfather when he's drank too much."

Oliver took off the glasses and crushed them with one hand. He dropped the ball of glass and metal onto the desk. Myrnin raised an eyebrow. "That wasn't nice."

"Yeah? Well it's not going to be nice when Audrey comes back."

Myrnin smirked. "When she comes back, she's just going to kiss me again."

"I think not."

"Yeah huh."

"Uh uh."

"Uh huh."

"Nope."

"Yup."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"No."

"Yes."

"HAH!"

Oliver growled and punched Myrnin. Myrnin swung right back. Then pandemonium broke out. Oliver leaped over the table and tackled Myrnin. "Where is she?" Oliver snarled.

"Never!"

Oliver pulled Myrnin's messy black hair. "Tell me!"

Myrnin grabbed Oliver's arms and swung him over his head into a bookcase. Myrnin jumped up and raised his arms triumphantly. "You'll never catch me alive!" Then Myrnin ran out of the room quickly laughing like a maniac. Oliver counted down in his head. _3, 2, 1_. Audrey came back in the room holding Myrnin by the shirt.

"Myrnin, honey. That's the third time now." Audrey shoved him back in. Myrnin fell into a chair. Audrey calmly walked over to the table, ripped out her knife with ease, and walked over to sit on Myrnin's lap before he could get up. She put one leg on either side of him so she faced him. [You know. _That_ position.]

Audrey ran the knife across his cheek. "Now, where is my sister?"

"Not telling," Myrnin hissed.

"Please? For me?" Audrey slid the knife into Myrnin's stomach.

Myrnin gritted his teeth and growled.

Oliver smirked.

"No."

Audrey pulled the knife out and Myrnin sighed as his body healed quickly. "What happened to the silver knife?" Audrey snarled. Oliver hesitated. "I think Bishop took it."

Audrey rolled her eyes and licked the blood off the knife.

Myrnin narrowed his eyes. "Freak."

Audrey smirked. "Tell me or I'll cut your tongue off."

Myrnin raised an eyebrow. "Yeah right."

Audrey shrugged stuck her hand in Myrnin's mouth. Oliver laughed. "Ut uh ell!" Myrnin snapped- sort of. Audrey held the knife against his tongue. "Tell me."

"Ever!"

Audrey sighed. "Hm, I liked your tongue, too." Audrey pressed the knife down. "Ahh!" Myrnin yelped, "ine! Ine! En eye eft enaee see ed ee uz oning oo-"

"Let go of his tongue, Audrey," Oliver growled.

Audrey let go and Myrnin began again. "Thank you," he snapped, "When I left Amelie, she said she was going to fine some allies. That's it."

Audrey thought for a second and then got that 'eureka!' expression. "I know where she is," she sneered. Then Audrey took hold of Myrnin's face and kissed him- yet again. Oliver rolled his eyes.

She pulled away with a smile. "You taste like insanity." Audrey leaped up and headed out the door calling to Bishop. "Daddy! I know where sissy is!"

"Pssh, she should talk," Myrnin mused, angrily wiping his mouth.


	9. Claire Makes a Friend

_Wow. That last chapter WAS obscure. Then again, I did warn ya at the beginning of this crazy-ass story. Yes, Penguinz, Amelie is the less slutty sister. Hahahaha. _

_Yup._

_ She's a hoe._

_ Anyway, read on, and I swear, it gets way more serious in the next chapter. _

Claire sighed.

Don't get her wrong, she loved talking to Jia, but she had a headache, she was hungry, tired, and moderately depressed. He boyfriend was probably dead, her best guy friend has no idea what's going on, OH! and, Claire's parents haven't spoken to her for five months. Sigh.

"What's wrong, honey?" Jia asked, stopping the braid she was creating in Claire's hair. "I'm worried," Claire sniffed.

"About?"

"Everything. I heard one on the vampires say that Amelie was gone."

"I heard as well."

Claire groaned. "What's wrong?" Jia asked. "My head, I just have a bad headache," Claire sighed. Jia's eyebrows raised slowly. "Myrnin said that's how you're… cravings started."

Claire put her head in her hands. "Yeah. Cravings."

"Well… Myrnin's blood is technically mine," Jia mused.

Claire looked up. "What are you suggesting?"

"You know what."

Claire swallowed. "I can't."

"You have to," Jia paused, "The last time you didn't-"

Claire groaned again. "What if I go crazy again?" Jia laughed. "The first _first_ time? When you did the Macarena on the lab table?"

Claire blushed. "I did _what_?"

Jia's smile weakened. "Oh, right. You don't remember anything."

"_What did I do_?" Claire demanded.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing."

Claire narrowed her eyes then rubbed her forehead. "So, you think it'll help?"

Jia rubbed her wrist. "Maybe. Myrnin's blood is just a weaker form of mine. I bet mine will sustain you longer in fact."

Claire thought for a moment. That's probably why her blood smelled familiar. But… "What if I become dependent on _yours_? God, I wish Amelie was here."

**-Meanwhile**-

"Amelie, you need to get out of here," Michael hissed, "I saw several vampires get attacked and carried away a few minutes ago. I think I'm the only left."

Amelie lowered her eyes. "I think you are too. I need your help to infiltrate Bishop's base-"

"Amelie, do they have Claire?"

Amelie paused. "Yes."

"Let's go."

On the way out, Amelie explained to her fledging the situation, and the building layout. "My sister also had guards all over the place. So we will need to be very elusive."

Amelie lead the way to Bishop's HQ. They were almost there when Amelie smelled something familiar. "Michael, you smell that?"

Michael smelled the air. "Perfume?"

Amelie took a fighting stance the minute her sister appeared from the shadows.

"Hey, sissy. My stupid toy let you go, huh?" Audrey smirked. Bishop followed her. No one else though.

"Amelie, come with us, and no one-"

"Gets hurt?" Michael growled, "What have you done with Claire?"

Bishop thought for a moment. "She's dying," he sneered, "I was getting annoyed with her, so I stuck a stake in her. She's probably bleeding to death right now." Michael's expression softened. Bishop And considering Myrnin is dead, I'd say she's gone nuts."

Amelie gritted her teeth. "_What_?"

Audrey smiled and played along with the lie. "His last words were: Tell Claire I'm sorry. Hmmph. He didn't seem to think of you when I stabbed the knife in his throat."

Amelie narrowed her eyes. "You're lying."

"Am I?" Audrey remarked, "How do you know?"

"I can tell. I know you, Audrey. You would go into more details. Rub it in my face."

Audrey raised an eyebrow as her smile vanished.

"That's what I thought. You wouldn't kill him so suddenly," Amelie growled.

"Does that mean he's lying about Claire?" Michael asked anxiously.

"Maybe," Bishop mused, "Either that, or she's gone nuts."

"Fine, but be aware, we are not agreeing to anything," Amelie hissed.

Bishop shrugged. "You don't have to."

Claire shivered as Jia's blood entered her system.

It was empowering. Like drinking a Monster with extra sugar and caffeine. Or, kissing an electric eel without the pain.

Just all of this energy compiled into one substance. Claire could only imagine how Jia felt on a daily basis. Maybe the fact that she was older, made her more capable_. With great power comes great responsibly._ What a cliché line.

Jia's blood was sweet, but in a different way. Much more powerful than Myrnin's that's for sure.

Claire swallowed mouthful after mouthful until Jia pulled her arm away gently. Claire was jittering with energy after that. Like, literally, her hands were shaking.

"Are you alright?" Jia asked tentatively.

"I'm fan-friggin-tasitic!" Claire burst, and covered her mouth with her shaking hands. "Excuse me?" Jia asked, struck back. "I'm sorry. Y-y-your blood did something weird to my head." Jia's eyebrows rose. "I- oh no." Claire shook her head. "No, no, no. You're fine. Heheheh…!" Claire smiled.

Jia returned a nervous smile.

Abruptly, the door opened and in walked Amelie, Michael, Audrey, and Bishop. Michael exhaled loudly and he ran to the bars. "Claire! You're okay!"

"H-hi Michael!" Claire gasped, "Have you seen a pink polar bear around? It owes me forty bucks."

Audrey laughed. "Is she drunk or something?"

"What are you talking about, Claire?" Michael asked anxiously. Claire stood and rolled her eyes. "There's this huge lamp with purple ears that owes me a freaking air balloon."

Bishop raised an eyebrow and looked to Jia. "What did you do to her?"

Audrey pulled out a cigarette. "You don't want to know my answer to that. Dad, you have a light?" Amelie narrowed her eyes. "You still smoke?"

"Duh," Audrey scoffed, "It doesn't hurt me, and I like the flavor."

"You like the flavor of smoke," Michael mused.

"It makes me feel edgy. Want one?"

"No thanks."

Bishop carelessly handed Audrey a lighter out of the desk. Audrey then lit the cancer on a stick, breathed in the nicotine, and exhaled the smoke. "Yummy."

"That's a weird color for mist," Claire said suddenly, "You should call the P.W.T.C.O.W.M." Michael's gaze whipped back to Claire. "The _what_?"

"People Who Take Care Of Weird Mist, _duh_," Claire giggled, "You silly tomato. Where's Myrnin? I love his hair."  
Audrey smiled deviously. "I know, right?"

"His eyes are sooo dark though," Claire said, looking to Audrey. Audrey took another hit and walked to the cage. "But it's like he has a hidden past. He's hiding something."

"That's what I think!" Claire lowered her voice, "I think he hooked up with Jia."

"Me too. He's been dippin," Audrey laughed.

"You're really pretty up close," Claire said absently. Audrey flipped back her hair. "Thanks, you're not half bad."

"Okay! Can we stop with the girl talk?" Michael growled.

"Aw, but I wanted to talk about boy-bands next," Audrey mused. "I hate the Jonas brothers!" Claire gasped. "They're a bunch of d-bags, but I'd corrupt them all in a heartbeat. I mean, if I had one."

Amelie growled. "Where is Myrnin?"

"Myrnin? Oh, I plan on killing him nice and slow tomorrow," Audrey said, exhaling smoke through her ruby-red lips. "Pssh, that's not very nice," Claire scoffed. Audrey ran a finger under Claire's chin. "Nope," she looked to Bishop, "I want my knife back. It was custom made."

"Get away from her," Michael snarled.

"Pa-lease," Audrey mused and backed off, "She's not my type." Michael got a _holy figgin crap_ look. Audrey turned to Amelie. "Get in, sissy."

"What?"

"In the cage."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because I _won't_ kill Myrnin if you do."

Amelie paused, obviously considering this. "How do I know I can trust you?"

Audrey rolled her emerald eyes. "Do you want a blood swear or something?" Amelie narrowed her eyes. "I'll drink you're blood when you stop being a self-righteous slut," Amelie snapped.

Audrey laughed. "You never learned to let your hair down, sis."

Amelie scowled. "I did to."

"Nope!" Claire laughed, "Seriously, it seems like there is this huge pole up your ass all the time!" Claire laughed hysterically. Audrey joined in.

"No, Amelie. All your life, you felt like you need to be in control all the time."

Amelie paused. "Fine. But I can bend these bars so easily, it'll blow that pretty little head off." "You finally admit it," Audrey mused, and opened the cage. Three guards appeared and shoved Michael and Amelie in.

"Admit what?" Amelie snapped.

"That I'm the prettier sister," Audrey giggled. Then she shut the door, breathed in more nicotine, and left like a model.

Bishop followed. The guards walked out of the room as well. Michael guessed they were standing outside the door.

"Well, shit," Michael growled.


	10. The New Bonnie and Clyde

_This just might be the best chapter I've written sofar for this entire story. It's long, and exciting. This is the third to last chapter before __this__ story ends. _

_Savor it while you can._

_Bwah hahahaha._

_It's wicked awesome! So read you frisky pencil sharks! _

_**Warning**__: There is some use of big boy words in here. Lol. ^_^ _

Claire couldn't remember anything that had happened three days ago.

She knew she shouldn't have drank Jia's blood.

But there was a small feeling in that back of her head. She remembered _something_. Claire looked around once more. She stood under a tent, covering her from the sun. It was plenty sunny outside, from what Claire could see. The tent had a large dusty ground. Just enough room to fight. That's right…

After Claire woke up from being completely insane, of which no one told her about, _again_, Michael, Amelie, and Jia told her about the plan they had come up with. It was all coming back to her now.

"You want me to _what_?" Claire gasped.

"Shhh!" Amelie hissed, "Yes. It has to be you."

"But she'll _kill me_."

"No she won't. It's a part of the plan," Amelie paused, "I know Bishop. He'll want you two to face off. The old fashioned way."

"Audrey will rip me to shreds, Amelie," Claire squeaked.

"Why can't I do it?" Michael questioned. Amelie sighed. "We've been through this, Michael. Audrey would want to kill Claire to get to Myrnin. It's perfect. And it'll give that maniac more motivation."

"I beg your pardon, but Myrnin is not a maniac," Jia growled, "I think this plan is going to fall right through."

"Who are you to question me?" Amelie snapped back, "This is my town."

"Claire is my responsibility."

"_Your_ responsibility? Of anyone, she belongs to me."

Claire leaned over to Michael. "Wow, when I thought the first time I'd be fought over, I thought it would be by two hot guys, not two old _female_ vampires." Michael chuckled. "Nice."

"I know my way around, and I know my family," Amelie barked.

"How can you call them family?" Jia mused, "Audrey is nothing like you."

"She's strategic, and cunning. She knows when to hit, and how hard," Amelie turned to Claire, "I know it seems frightening, but please know that I won't let you die."

Claire sighed. "What do I have to do?"

"Claire!" Jia hissed.

"It's for Morganville. I've grown to call this place home no matter how demented it may seem," Claire assured.

"Okay," Amelie continued, "What you need to do is really piss Audrey off. It might not seem that hard, but it is. She plays with people before she strikes. She responds with sarcasm and," Amelie rolled her eyes, "inappropriate behavior."

"You sure know a lot about your sister," Michael probed.

"And she knows the same. We're sisters, Michael. We share some odd mental connection."

"Okay, so what so I have to do to piss her off?" Claire asked anxiously.

"My sister has a past," Amelie breathed.

"You don't say," Michael mused. Amelie shot him a look and continued, "She did some very dark things to get where she is today. So listen up."

The next day, Audrey stopped by to tease. "Hey, Claire, I want to know something," she purred.

Claire looked up and scowled. "What?"

"How'd you get My Myrnin to love _you_? I mean, _really_," Audrey chuckled, "You're not exactly escargot."

"We have a lot in common," Claire smiled slightly, remembering what Amelie told her to say yesterday, "And my father didn't choose my sister over me. I'm an only child."  
Audrey hesitated before speaking. "What the hell does that have to do with anything?"

Michael leaned against the wall. "It means Claire didn't grow up having to gain approval from the one man who's supposed to love you." Audrey's gaze narrowed. "You don't know anything about me."

Claire stood quickly. "Oh, I know _everything_."

Audrey smirked; forced. "Really? After just one month you found a new hubbie. And you call me the whore."

"You went through the same disease Myrnin did, didn't you?"

Audrey whipped her now red eyes to her sister sitting calmly on the bench. "You told them."

"Maybe," Amelie mused.

Claire hid a smile the best she could. She had her. "You thought you were such a monster, huh? That wasn't you? You know, like the Animal I Have Become song by Three Days Grace."

"Oh, I love that song," Michael said absently.

"Shut up," Audrey growled.

"And then Bishop wouldn't help, huh? He literally _watched_ you suffer."

"Shut _up_."

"He always liked Amelie better. You were always were second best."

"_Shut up_." Audrey gritted her teeth, fangs visible, and stood.

"This is all just for attention."

"I can rip your fucking throat out you mentally ill ape," Audrey snarled.

"But you won't," Claire turned and walked a circle, "It's all a part of your plan. You want me and Myrnin both to suffer. So you just keep making threats, when really, you can't bear to see your former lover die. All bark, no bite."

"You want to see _bite_?" Audrey's arm whipped forward wicked fast; but Claire was faster. Claire grabbed Audrey's arm and twisted it. Audrey yelped and pulled back. Claire let go and Audrey tumbled back onto her ass.

Michael laughed. Jia and Amelie did nothing, knowing what would happen. Audrey jumped up. "Oooo…" she purred menacingly, "Big mistake, Claire Bear." Audrey walked out of the room calling to Bishop. "Daddy! Change of plans!"

Claire fell to the floor. "Ohmigod, Ohmigod, Ohmigod."

"It's going to be fine, Claire," Amelie assured weakly, "Everything will go according to plan."

And that was all the full dialogue she could remember. She remembered Amelie saying something about freeing Myrnin, and themselves while… while what? _God!_ Why couldn't she remember? Claire held her head and kicked the dust.

She heard a seductive purr from across the field. "Don't get frustrated, Claire. It'll all be over the minute your blood hits the dirt."

Claire looked up to see Audrey standing right in front of her at least 10 feet away. "Why can't I remember anything?" Claire demanded.

Audrey was only a few inches away in a blur. "It's called mind control, Claire. I just took a little trip inside your noggin," Audrey tapped on Claire's forehead, "and disposed of the memories."

Claire's eyebrows rose. "You _what?_"

"You heard me."

Claire growled and shoved Audrey. "You bitch!"

Audrey laughed. "Dad! Just call it! I want to taste her blood before night fall!" Bishop walked in the tent from outside. "Not yet. I want it to be traditional."

Audrey licked the corner of her mouth. "Fine."

Claire looked around the tent. "Where is everyone?" Audrey smiled. "So you want an audience? Me too." Audrey raised her arms over her head and closed her eyes. Then she made a motion like she was yanking something down. Then the tent was surrounded with people. Men, women, Claire thought she saw _children_.

Claire swallowed as the people were calling down for them to fight. It sounded like a UFC fight. "Who are these people?" Claire gasped. "My fans, and I threw in some people to like you too," Audrey chuckled, "This 'traditional' enough for you, Dad?"

Bishop checked is watch. "Three more seconds till noon."

[Cue "It's All Over" by Three Days Grace. :D ]

Claire Danvers shivered.

Everything was going wrong. All wrong.

She couldn't fight _her_!

She only meant to confront her!

Claire stood on a battle field of dirt in the middle of nowhere.

Where was Myrnin? Amelie? Everyone was gone. Gone, gone, gone.

_How could Oliver do this to her?_

She remembered how Oliver hadn't done anything to help them or her. He had gone dark side.

Then Claire flinched at the booming voice command the word that very well might end her life.

"Begin."

Audrey launched forward and pounced on Claire without warning. Claire reacted out of instinct by tossing her back. Audrey got a mouthful of dirt as she tumbled. The crowd yelled.

Claire stood. _Okay, okay. Remember what Myrnin taught you. _It wasn't much._ Uh, remember your fight with __François__! Yeah! _Wait, she lost that fight.

Before Claire could transfer another thought, Audrey jumped up and punched Claire straight across the cheek. _Whoa_. Claire had never been punched before. _It hurt!_ Claire growled in pain. But then it just faded away. Vampires heal quickly. Oh, yeah. But it still pissed her off.

Claire used her anger to rush forward and swing at Audrey. Audrey smiled, obviously expecting the attempt, grabbed Claire's arm, and twisted it behind her back. Claire knew her eyes had turned red, for the world got a slight red tint. She felt her fangs snap down as Audrey pinned her to the ground.

"Dad, my knife, if you will," Audrey called.

Claire _so _did _not_ want to be cut up. So she used her improved strength to slide he knees under her so she could throw _Audrey_ to the ground. Claire could hear Audrey growl as she hit the ground hard. Claire yanked her arm out of Audrey's grasp, turned and punched her- twice. And _man_ did it feel _good!_

"That's for Myrnin you bitch!" Claire snarled. Claire's 'fans' cheered.

Audrey laughed and kicked Claire in the back. Claire forced her arms forward on either side of Audrey so she didn't butt heads with her or something. Her back stung, but it faded fast. Audrey growled like a Rottweiler. Her eyes turned an eerie red and she barked something in Russian.

Audrey wrenched her left arm up and grabbed a handful of Claire's hair. Claire hissed in pain as Audrey yanked her head to the ground. Claire saw the dust poof up as her head hit the ground. Audrey got on her feet again and stood, yanking Claire up with her. Claire whipped an arm up and grabbed blindly for Audrey's throat. When she did, Claire dug her finger nails in.

Audrey made a quick choked sound and snatched Claire's arm with her right arm. Claire followed by kneeing Audrey in the stomach like Myrnin did.

Audrey coughed and pulled Claire's arm down off her neck. "Dad!" she called weakly. Claire hissed as her, fangs and all, and jumped up, making Audrey miss the toss of the silver knife. It fell to the ground along with the two vampires.

Both grunted. "You are dead," Audrey snapped, letting go of Claire's hair and racing for the knife approximately two yards away.

Claire realized this quickly and grabbed Audrey's ankle. Audrey yelped as Claire pulled her back, poofing dust up everywhere. Audrey turned onto her back and punched Claire in the chest. Claire retaliated by leaping forward for the knife.

Both dirt covered women raced for the knife.

The crowd was going crazy.

Bishop looked unimpressed.

Audrey and Claire reached forward for the knife…

A dark maroon '67 Chevrolet Impala drover through the tent, obviously not caring what or _who_ it would hit. Claire leapt back, dodging it. Audrey did the same. The knife was under the front left tire of the gorgeous car.

Claire squinted to see the driver and saw that it was none other than her former boss.

"Myrnin!" Claire cried out.

"Myrnin?" Audrey snapped.

"Myrnin," Bishop snarled.

"Philip!" a man in the crowd yelled. He got weird looks from everyone, "What? That's my name…"

Myrnin opened the door and yelled to Claire hastily. "Get in before I leave without you!" Claire reacted quickly and hopped over the car and opened the passenger door.

Audrey zoomed over as well and grabbed Claire. "I don't think so!"

Myrnin growled and moved across the beige leather seat to kick Audrey away with a black shoe. Claire took the immediate advantage and dove in the car. Myrnin moved back across the seat before he could be crushed by Claire's life-or-death dive and pressed on the gas pedal. The car's engine roared as it sped out of the tent.

Claire shut the door and looked behind herself out the back window. The tent collapsed and she could see smoke come out of the sides. The spirits must have disappeared. Then Claire saw Bishop and Audrey crawl out from under the heap and just stare at them. Claire then whipped back to the road ahead. Wait. No road. Nothing. From what Claire could see, there was no civilization in sight. Where the hell were they?

Claire exhaled and turned to Myrnin who was driving like a crazy person. The speedometer said 75 and rising. Then Claire launched forward and hugged Myrnin. He was wearing that black velvet coat he loved so much again. "I can't believe you're okay!" Claire gasped, tears welling in her eyes.

"Yup! Now, I'm trying to drive," Myrnin said, and hip bumped Claire away.

"How did you-?"

"Amelie. She came in the room and kicked Oliver's ass so fucking hard, his _grand children_ are gonna feel it," Myrnin cheered, "I mean, if any woman will _ever_ procreate with that crusty son of a bitch."

Claire laughed. "I don't think I've ever heard you swear in English before."

"I don't normally," Myrnin responded, "But normally, I'm not this _pissed_. Not only is Audrey going to feel a knife down that demonic throat, I'll make sure it's her own."

Claire stared at him for a second. Myrnin looked over. "What?"

"I don't know. You're just _really_ hot right now."

Myrnin smirked. "Thank you, my fair lady. You're not too bad yourself."

"I dare you to stop the car," Claire said with a devious smile, "No one's following."

"Uh?"

"Do it."

Myrnin stopped the Impala and turned, "What-" Claire leapt forward and started to kiss Myrnin- _a lot_. [Lol. _Fun With Dick and Jane_ gave me this idea. ^_^]

"You let her get away!" Bishop growled, "She was supposed to die!"

Audrey seethed for a second, the sun weakly irritating her skin. "Don't worry, Dad. I've got a few more tricks up my sleeve." And with that, Audrey raised her arms above her head.


	11. Revenge of the Assistants

_Wow. This is long. Heh, sorry. I got a little carried away. It's 5 pages according to word. Wow. Heh. _

_Lol, well, read away you tiny tea cup sharks!_

"Claire," Myrnin mumbled.

"Mmhm?" Claire hummed.

Myrnin pulled Claire away to make eye contact. "Want to know why I was going 95 miles per hour?" Claire smiled and weaved her hand through Myrnin's hair. "Why?"

"Because Amelie needed me to get you and," Myrnin slowly pushed Claire away, "Get back to the building ASAP." Claire pouted and sat back. "What for?"

Myrnin leaned down under the steering wheel. Claire heard a spark and the car started. Myrnin sat up put it in gear and drove away. Claire laughed. "You know how to hot wire a car?" Myrnin smiled. "I've been alive for a _long_ time, Claire," Myrnin chuckled, "And remember when Bishop was talking about revealing vampires to the world?"

Claire nodded.

"Well, when Amelie freed me, she told me that her, Jia, and Michael all were going to find Bishop's base of operations. When they did, they sent me to find you," Myrnin sent a poke Claire's way, "Michael said he'd do it. But I insisted."

"Yeah, it seems that after Eve and Shane died, I've been his little sister or something." Claire smiled softly.

"I think so too. So I stole this car and-"

"_You stole it_?"

"I hotwired it, Claire. What did you think?"

"Right. But why this one? It's ancient."

Myrnin patted the dash board. "This car was so popular in the sixties."

"Yeah. In the _sixties_."

"I wanna keep it."

"What!"

"Come on, she's beautiful and in great shape," Myrnin sighed, "I love the color too."  
"_She_? Please don't tell me you're falling for a car."

Myrnin laughed. "Maybe."

Claire rolled her eyes. "You're insane."

"Yeah…" Then Myrnin pointed out the front window, "There's Morganville over there."

Claire saw nothing at first, and then silhouettes of what looked like buildings. "Wow, where was I?" "About 15 miles off of Morganville. Somewhere in-between Dallas and a gas station."

"Wow."

"Yeah," Myrnin replied and pressed the gas pedal down. The buildings got closer. "Myrnin…" Claire warned, "You're going on streets in a couple seconds. Slow the frick down."

Myrnin laughed. "I've got a need for speed."

"Oh my God! Slow down!"

Myrnin did slow down a little, but they still flew right past the border patrol and into the street. A few people honked in their cars and a group of men swore.

"Woo!" Myrnin cried.

"You are crazy!" Claire yelled, "And isn't Bishop's building that way?"

"Oh yeah!" Myrnin turned the wheel wicked fast and the car made a screech as it turned around and drove down the road. "Why do I even try?" Claire gasped. Then the sun leaked in Claire's window due to the turn and burned her arm. Claire hissed in pain and quickly scooted close to Myrnin. "Freaking sun," Claire growled, holding her slowly healing blistered arm.

Myrnin pulled into the shade of Bishop's building and tended to Claire. "You okay?" Myrnin asked tentatively.

"No," Claire snapped, "But we need to go, don't we? You freaking psycho."

Myrnin smiled. "I have many names, but I have to say, psycho is my favorite. Come on."

The two made their way in to the building silently. It was fully lit. Myrnin motioned to the stairs. Claire nodded and was at the stair well in a blur. They ran up the stairs without a sound and kept going right up until the lights started flickering. "What the hell?" Claire whispered harshly.

"I don't know," Myrnin said back.

Then a boy appeared at the top of the stair well. Well, he looked about 17. Short brown hair, and he was wearing flipping 70s clothes.

Claire looked to Myrnin who just stared. "Myrnin?"

"Cameron," Myrnin said bluntly.

"Hey, Myrnin," the teenager responded.

"Who's that?" Claire questioned after the lights stopped flickering, "Cameron? What?"

"Audrey," Myrnin breathed, "She's bringing back my assistants."

"Yeah," Cameron snapped, "I'm back. And I am _really_ pissed."

**-Commercial Break-**

Having trouble concurring a town? Well just call our new hotline at 1 – 800 – Not – A – Real – Number - .Org, and you'll be the best villain in town! Woot!

…Just call.

We're lonely.

Ple-!

**-Now, Back to the Story-**

Claire winced when she saw that Myrnin wasn't moving. "Myrnin, he's not real. It's a trick." Claire grabbed his arm and yanked his arm up the stairs. Claire wasn't surprised when they moved right through him. "I'm sorry," Myrnin exhaled.

Abruptly, a girl flashed in front of them. Short blonde hair cut in a boyish style. The lights flickered as she spoke. "Sorry. Dear old boss is always _sorry_," the girl hissed acidly. "Elizabeth," Myrnin choked.

"How can you remember these people?" Claire asked, yanking Myrnin farther.

"I-I don't know…" Myrnin replied weakly.

"Don't you remember?" Claire's head whipped around and a 16-year-old was leaning against the wall. He had a thick Jersey accent. "It's me, Charlie. You crushed my windpipe with a single, _pop_."

Myrnin whimpered slightly. "He's not real! Come on!" Claire shoved Myrnin through the door and into the hall way. The lights popped out, darkening the hallway.

"Maybe we should take the elevator," Claire suggested. "N-no. Audrey… she'll…" Myrnin trailed off when a girl with long brown braids appeared. She had a real western accent. "She'll what, hon?"

Myrnin groaned. "Nelly, please."

"Please. Please. Please, please, please. Isn't that what you said when you broke my arm?"

"Nelly-"

"And then sank your freaky fangs into my neck?" Nelly pointed to her throat. Claire's vampire night-vision kicked in and she saw the marks on her jugular. She stared for a moment, then grabbed Myrnin and ran down the hall. "Everyone. She's bring everyone back," Myrnin breathed. Then he looked over to Claire with worried eyes. "It's one a matter of time before she brings Ada back." Claire slowed a little.

Ada was the chick who Myrnin turned into a computer.

"Can she do that?"

"If she brought Nelly back, she can bring all of them back."

A small laugh came from behind them. Myrnin was about to look back, but Claire yanked him forward. Another girl appeared in front of them. She had two small pigtails on the top of her head. She looked a lot like Eve, actually.

"Hey Myr Myr," she giggled.

Myrnin's expression softened. "Kailey," he sighed. "Uh?" Claire said. The girl looked about 17. Maybe even 18. Kailey walked towards Myrnin. "You killed me, Myr Myr," Kailey leaned her head back, exposing her throat. There was indeed a bite.

"I know…" Myrnin replied quietly. "And that's why I'm just gonna reach inside you, and rip out whatever I can get my hand on," Kailey said cheerfully. Then the former assistant reached her hand out and sure enough, her hand went right through Myrnin. Myrnin groaned. Claire reacted quickly and shoved Myrnin away. Then she swiped at Kailey who just disappeared.

Myrnin clutched his stomach. "Ah, I didn't know they could do _that_."

"Me neither. Where is Amelie?"

"Uh… Jia said that they found Bishop's stuff on the top floor," Myrnin said, walking towards the next stair well door, "Bishop had some real brainiacs on his side. He was going to broadcast to the whole USA that vampires existed."

"No way."

"W-way," Myrnin breathed.

Claire followed Myrnin's gaze to a boy standing in front of the door, "Crap."

He looked African American, with short black hair. "Jonas," Myrnin said quickly. "Yeah, M. When Amelie said I'd get to study my favorite subject with a master, I never expected that I'd get _both_ my legs broken and my neck ripped into."

Claire grimaced.

"Jonas, you have to understand-"

"I wanted to be a doctor, you know." Claire started to look around frantically.

"Then you can understand that I was sick-"

Nelly appeared. "I wanted to be a big animal veterinarian."

Cameron and Kailey came. "We both wanted to be astronauts."

"I had a family," Elizabeth hissed.

"I had a girl," Charlie growled.

"Please," Myrnin whimpered. All of them started talking at once.

"Silence!" a woman's voice called. Myrnin looked up from his hands to see Ada push through the crowd. "No," Myrnin breathed.

"Yes," she purred, "Guess what? I'm not a damn machine anymore. Oh, and I can do this." Ada swung her leg up and kicked Myrnin square in the chest. "Ada," he growled as he fell back.

"What?" Ada snarled, "You're sorry for picking that _thing_ over me? I knew you loved her! You stupid little-!"

Claire came and swung a rod threw Ada. She screeched as she disappeared in a puff of smoke. Claire then took the liberty of swing it threw everyone else. Smoke.

Myrnin stood and cleared his throat. "How-"

"Iron. It's an old myth. Remember? You taught me a while ago about it."

"Where-?"

"Loose pipe."

"How did you know it was iron?"

Claire smiled nervously. "I didn't."  
Myrnin glared at her. "Well, they'll be back, so come on."

The two rushed for the door and up another flight of stairs. They ran into another hall way and searched for another stair door. Claire pointed one out and ran to it.

They got in the stair well and then was interrupted by a goth-looking boy. You know, shaggy black hair, eyeliner, the works. He was pretty freaky looking with the lights flickering.

"Vincent," Myrnin exhaled.

"Oh, you recognize me without the blood all over," he growled, "How nice of you."

When he didn't react, Claire swung the rod forward, but Vincent disappeared in a silent move. Claire looked around, grabbed Myrnin and ran up the stairs. "Will you move? They're not real Myrnin! It's just Audrey!"

"I killed them all, Claire. All of them were more innocent than the next."

Claire was about to kick open the door when Vincent appeared again, grabbed Claire by the shoulders and threw her against the wall.

Claire growled and accidentally dropped the rod. Vincent smirked. "You're pretty; too bad I have to rip your guts out."

Suddenly, Vincent was gone in smoke and Myrnin stood behind with the rod. "Whoa," he breathed. Claire snatched the rod and kicked the door open. "Yeah, now come on."

Myrnin followed Claire out into the dark hallway. "What floor are we on?" Claire asked quickly. Myrnin looked around and found a sign. "5. One more."

Claire and Myrnin raced to the stair well door. Myrnin kicked it open and they ran up the first flight in a blur. But Ada stopped them on the second. "How could you? You said you would love _me_ forever!"

Myrnin said nothing. He just snatched the rod from Claire and swung it through Ada. "I'm sorry," he sighed, then handed the rod to Claire, "Come on."

Claire smiled and followed as Myrnin raced up the stairs.

When they got into the dark hallway, Myrnin asked, "Wait. If my assistants are a trick, then how come iron works on them?"

Claire opened her mouth, but said nothing. Maybe they weren't a trick. Could Audrey really pull spirits down from…

"Myrnin!"

Claire turned expecting to see some angry teenager, but was overjoyed to see Jia rush out a door. "Jia!" Myrnin cried.

Myrnin was wrapped in a hug by his sire. He hugged her back. "I'm glad you're okay Chisai Akuma," she whispered to him. Myrnin said something back in Japanese and Jia laughed. "So, I take it you gave Audrey what for?" Jia asked, pulling away. "Not really," Myrnin chuckled, "I just drove through the place and picked up Claire. Heh."

"Charming," Jia responded.

Claire looked around again, looking for spirits. "Myrnin? Why don't you tell her about what the hell is going on, hm?" Jia gave Claire a weird look and looked to Myrnin with questioning eyes. Myrnin exhaled. "Audrey is bring back my assistants-"

"Damn straight," Nelly said, appearing in front of Claire. Claire swung the iron rod forward through her. "Oh my God," Jia breathed.

"I think the only way to stop Audrey is to kill her," Myrnin said.

"You think?" Claire growled.

Michael came out the door now. Once he saw Claire, he was over to her in a blur. "You're okay!" He hugged her. Claire hugged back. "Yeah, Audrey is a bitch," Claire laughed.

"Tell me something I don't know," Michael retorted.

Jonas re-appeared leaning against the wall. "Yo, M. Guess who." Myrnin was about to grab the rod when Kailey kicked him in the back. Jia growled and swiped for her, but she just disappeared. Jonas was gone, too.

Then a boy appeared. He had blonde curly hair, and he was kind of short and chubby. "Adrian?" Myrnin breathed. "I was you're assistant for a while, Myrnin, huh?" he snarled, "Until that one day I accidentally got a paper cut."

"Adrian… I-I… You have to understand-"

"My friend Chance never saw me again," Adrian growled, stepping forward.

Claire moved forward and swung the iron through him. Smoke.

"Everyone in the room!" Michael commanded. They all rushed into the equipment room. Claire could see as clear as day in what would be pitch black to a human. There were tables everywhere. A few laptops scattered here and there, speakers, and a broadcasting place. Blue backdrop, and a boom. Claire assumed this is where Bishop would make the announcement.

"Holy shit," Claire breathed.

"Yup. Bishop wasn't kidding," Michael responded. "Where's Amelie?" Myrnin asked.

"She's over there, disconnecting everything."

Elizabeth appeared sitting on the table. "I almost got away, but he was too fast."

Jia hissed at her and she disappeared.

Myrnin sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "They all died because of me…" Claire was over in front of him in a blur. "It was not your fault. You were sick," Claire hugged him, "You're better now, and not killing anymore. That's all that matters." Myrnin jerked the hair out of his eyes.

"Myr, Myr. You don't look so good," Kailey growled playfully, appearing where Elizabeth was. "Yeah, old man," Charlie hissed, "You should get that checked out." Charlie leapt forward and shoved Myrnin. Claire swung the rod back. But all she hit was air. Claire searched the room and found Vincent sulking in a corner across the room. He disappeared and re-appeared next to Claire.

Claire growled and swung again. Nothing.

Amelie called out. "Myrnin! Come here and see if you can hack this server."

"I'm no computer wizard!" Myrnin shot back. Claire handed Myrnin the rod. "Stop being a pussy and swing already!"

Myrnin nodded.

Then Claire zoomed over to Amelie. Amelie handed over a laptop. "I can't figure out these ridiculous codes."

Claire looked at the screen. It needed a series of numbers to crack it. She pressed a few keys to generate random codes. "What's that?" Amelie questioned. "It'll search the number of possible codes."

Myrnin shivered. He didn't know that Audrey was capable of this. How…

"Remember me?" Myrnin turned to see a brown-haired blue eyed girl standing there. "Jessica."

Jessica nodded. "I'm the one you taught Latin to. Nullum magnum ingeiun sine mixtura dementiae."

Myrnin smiled softly. "Jessie," he chuckled weakly. Jessica leaned up to him. "And then you told me to run away. Naturally, I was confused. Then you…" Jessica pushed forward without warning and bit his shoulder. Myrnin swiped through her with the iron. He rubbed his shoulder. Jia narrowed her eyes. "You alright?" Myrnin nodded.

"How many assistants did you go through, man?" Michael questioned. Myrnin swallowed. "I don't know…" Myrnin choked.

Nelly appeared. "I think you said 17 when you met little old me." Myrnin growled and swiped the rod through her. Myrnin dropped the rod and sunk to the floor. "So many…" he whimpered.

Jia tended to him. "Myrnin. You told me everything when you were going through this. Talk to me now. I might be able to help."

"Talking about won't solve anything. Audrey is _making _them feel like this. She's the one preventing them from resting," Myrnin's eye's flashed red, "She will pay."


	12. The Wicked Witch is Dead

_This one's a wee bit shorter. Idk. Word says 3 pages._

_It gets pretty wicked in here! So pay attention and hold onto your hats and/or socks! Hehehehe! Penguinz, dis be 4 you. _

"There," Claire said, "Hacked. Now all I have to do is-"

Bishop kicked the door in and turned on the lights. They began to flicker the minute Audrey walked in. "Thought you could out-fox the fox, sissy?" she growled.

Myrnin looked up and saw that Audrey had her knife back. It gleamed in the strobe light-like lighting. Myrnin clenched his teeth as Cameron and Jessica reappeared. Michael leaned down and picked up the iron rod.

"Ooo… Looks like someone found a weakness," Audrey purred.

Jessica smirked.

Claire began typing quickly. The flickering light was disorienting, though. She had to shut down the cameras and the link to the nation.

Bishop zoomed across the room. Audrey raised her arms above her head. Myrnin watched as people appeared in the room. All of them, Myrnin's assistants.

Audrey was obviously struggling to get them down, for she was gritting her teeth and her fists were clenched. Bringing back people who had already risen was obviously very difficult. She exhaled loudly as she made that pulling motion. About 5 more kids appeared. Audrey smiled. "See them all, Myrnin? You killed them all."

Myrnin swallowed.

"Audrey, stop this," Jia growled, "You know you weren't much better."

Audrey rolled her bright green eyes. "Don't even start that crap. Hey, Myrnin. I bet I can name them all."

Myrnin growled as Audrey took a few steps closer. "There's Zachary, Stacy, Mary, Alison, Nelly, Cameron, Veronica, Adrian, Jason, Jonas…"

"Stop it!" Michael snarled and ran forward. Audrey simply stabbed him right in the gut with the silver blade. Michael yelped and dropped the rod. He fell to the floor writhing in pain as Audrey carelessly continued.

"Casey, Vincent, Dominic, Damien, Laura, _Ada_, Meghan, Nigel, Kindle…"

Jia stood and kicked the knife out of her hand. Myrnin subtly went after it. "You bitch," Audrey snarled and was about to go after it when Jia grabbed her and threw her against the wall.

"You rely on fear and power to control people. This will be your down fall," Jia barked. Audrey kneed her in the stomach. Jia stumbled back. The lights still flickering, Audrey kicked Jia in the side. "You may be older, but I know when to strike correctly. For instance, I knew that Claire would purposely piss me off; causing a fight. I didn't expect Myrnin to come in, I expected blondie."

Audrey glanced to Michael, struggling to get up. Audrey smiled and nodded to three of the assistants. Two girls and Vincent came over and pinned Michael to the floor.

"I knew you'd be here, Amelie," Audrey growled to her sister.

Bishop made a quick kick to Claire's side, moving her away from the laptop.

Amelie stood quickly and attacked her father viciously.

Claire writhed for a second then exhaled when it went away. She looked over a table to see Audrey battling Jia, Michael pinned, and Myrnin nowhere to be seen. "Myrnin?" Claire said absently.

Nothing.

Claire forgot all about the cameras and stood to look for her lover.

All of the sudden, two of Myrnin's assistants shoved her back into some wires. Claire thought she heard a click and a light flash, but she ignored it and punched the boy. The other boy punched right back.

Amelie coughed as her father kicked her in the chest. "You've grown soft, Amelie," Bishop hissed. Amelie wiped the blood from her lower lip and punched him. "You're the one who teamed up with Audrey."

Michael struggled to get the rod. "You're not going anywhere," a black-haired girl snarled.

Jia grabbed Audrey's arm and yanked her to the floor. She then proceeded to punch her right in the throat. Audrey choked for a second, then smiled. "You know I don't need to breathe right grammy?" Audrey retaliated by kicking her in the stomach. Jia growled and leapt forward, tackling her. Audrey grunted as they both hit the floor.

Claire was thrown against the wall. Then one of the boys smiled. Claire knew what he was thinking. As Claire felt his hand slide into her, only one thought ran through her head, _This is so gross._

Audrey had Jia pinned to the floor. Jia hissed as Audrey grabbed her by the throat. "When I snap you're neck, you might feel a slight twitch." Jia got a pained look.

Michael gasped as one of the assistants began to reach inside…

Then, the ghost started to flicker like the lights. Then they all disappeared in smoke.

Claire gasped in relief and fell to the floor. Michael exhaled loudly.

Jia felt Audrey's grip loosen. But then she felt liquid drip down. Jia was confused at first, then she saw a bloody object slide through Audrey's neck. Jia looked beyond and saw Myrnin behind her. Jia's mouth dropped slightly.

Myrnin had stabbed Audrey in the nape of her neck.

Audrey coughed up her own blood and fell. Jia shoved her off and stood slowly. "Myrnin…"

Myrnin stood up straight, leaving the knife. "Holy crap."

The lights stopped flickering, immediately.

Michael stood and gazed at Audrey's lifeless body. "You actually did it."

"Yup."

"I don't know if I should just stand here, or sing that song from the Wizard of Oz. The Wicked Witch is dead." Claire was over in a blur, shoved Michael, and moved to Myrnin. She turned him and kissed him.

"You actually killed that little bitch," Claire said, their lips barley apart.

"Oh, yeah," Myrnin breathed, "And now I just want to get out of here."

"Audrey!"

Everyone turned to see Amelie on the floor unconscious and Bishop standing across the room with a _very_ pissed expression.

Suddenly, Ysandre and François ran in. Bishop growled. "Don't just stand there! Attack!"

Jia leaned down, yanked the knife out of Audrey's neck, and took a fighting position with the menacing bloody knife. "Bring it."

Ysandre hesitated before attacking, but she did. And Jia was ready as she stabbed the knife right into her heart. Ysandre cried out as the silver burned her. Jia twisted the knife, destroying the target, and silencing her.

Jia yanked out the blade and Ysandre fell to the floor with a thud.

"That was for Shane," Claire barked.

Bishop had a look of utter disbelief. He looked to François who just stood there, also speechless. Jia smiled at him and waved the knife. "Want some?"

François hastily shook his head and was out of there.

"_François_!" Bishop snarled.

Michael turned. "It's over, old man. You're plan failed."

Bishop gritted his teeth, fangs visible.

And that's when a piercing headache came to Claire like a bullet to the brain. Claire gasped and fell. Myrnin's eyes widened. "Claire!" He fell to her side. Jia came to help, but Myrnin told her, "Take care of Bishop!" Jia nodded and approached her foe.

"What's wrong?" Myrnin asked quickly.

Claire could feel her fangs snap down. Myrnin saw her eyes flash red. "J-Jia's blood must've worn off…" Claire choked.

"Right…" Myrnin breathed.

Michael stepped in front of them. "I'll guard ya, if… you know." Myrnin rolled his eyes. "Thanks." Michael smiled. "No prob."

Myrnin pulled up his sleeve.

Bishop attacked Jia fearlessly. Jia swiped the knife at him. He dodged expertly and grabbed her arm. Jia heard the sharp _snap_ as Bishop broke her arm. _It hurt so flipping bad!_ As it healed, Jia ignored the pain and swung at Bishop. She managed to punch him, but he kicked right back; hitting her in the leg, tripping her to the floor.

Bishop picked up the knife Jia had dropped and stabbed it into her back. Jia cried out in pain. Myrnin's head whipped back. His head was fuzzy, Claire was taking so much… but he could see the knife in his sire's back. "Jia! Michael! Help her!"

Michael reacted quickly and was over to shove Bishop into the wall in a blur.

Claire moaned as Myrnin pulled away slightly.

Michael leaned over to get the knife out of Jia's back, when Bishop kicked him over. "Stay out of this, boy," he snarled. Michael used his right leg to trip Bishop right out from under his feet. Bishop fell with an angry grunt.

Michael grabbed the handle of the knife and pulled. Jia groaned in pain. Bishop stood and was about to strike when his _living_ daughter knocked him unconscious with a stray laptop. Bishop fell with a thud.

Michael pulled the knife out. Jia gasped at the relief in pain. She sat up, ready to fight again, but when she realized that there was nothing, she relaxed. Michael looked to his sire and smiled softly. "Thanks."

Amelie nodded. "He was starting to tick me off."

Michael zoomed back to Myrnin and Claire.

Thin streams of blood formed around Myrnin's arm. Myrnin looked weak. Amelie took the liberty of pulling Claire away from Myrnin. Claire moaned again.

Amelie moved in front of Claire and kneeled to her level. She put a hand on her forehead. "Sleep," Amelie whispered. Claire's red eyes shut and she went limp. "I will never understand how you do that," Michael said absently.

Jia tended to her fledging. "Myrnin?" she asked the air.

Myrnin's eyes half opened. "I'm fine. Just tired."

"I bet you are," she chuckled, "You're quite the fighter, Chisai Akuma."

"What does that mean?" Michael asked.

"Little devil in Japanese," Jia replied.

"I learned from the best," Myrnin chuckled weakly.

"Let's get out of here," Amelie said, picking up a bloody-mouthed Claire.

"What about Bishop?" Jia asked, helping Myrnin up.

Amelie looked over to her father. "I'll come back later."


	13. Epilogue

"Jia, can you tie this?"

Jia smiled and tied the back strings on Claire's bikini. "How on Earth did you convince me to buy a string bikini?" Claire asked hopelessly.

"It looks cute on you," Jia responded, tying the knot, "Plus, Myrnin'll like it."

Claire blushed.

The two grabbed towels and made their way to the hotel's pool.

Jia used the key card to open the glass door and Claire made her way in. Michael sat in the hot tub across from the pool. Myrnin, however, only had his legs in.

Claire smirked when Myrnin got that boyish look.

"Hey, boys," Jia said.

While Claire wore a camo-pattern string bikini, Jia wore a plain black and white once piece—with no back. Well, it was dipped low and, oh, you get it.

Michael smiled at Claire as she flinched at the heat. "You get used to it."

Claire stuck her tongue out at him and sat next to Myrnin.

"You look, cute," Myrnin said, scoping Claire.

Claire smiled. Michael had talked Myrnin into wearing trunks. _Be a man_ he had said. Myrnin looked scrawny and pale, but you know. In a cute way.

"You look hot," Claire replied with a playful shove, "Now get in, pansy."

Claire slipped into the bubbling water. Myrnin rolled his eyes and followed. Jia just sat on the edge, her foot playing with a jet.

"So, what do you think Amelie is doing right now?" Claire chuckled as Myrnin slid an arm around her. Michael didn't hesitate to answer. "Probably searching for Bishop and that film." Claire sighed. "I wish I had looked at the light when the ghosts shoved me. I would have known it was recording."

"Well I still can't believe she allowed you to come with me," Jia said.

"Yup, and here we are in Boise, Idaho," Claire breathed happily, "Hey, wait. What happened to Oliver?" Myrnin answered this time. "Rotting in a silver Morganville cell."

Michael smiled. "Hazah."

"Hazah," everyone else replied in unison.

A few hours later, the four headed back up to the room. Michael agreed to take the couch while Jia had a bed to herself and Myrnin and Claire shared one.

"Hey, can you turn on the news?" Claire asked, drying her hair with a towel. Michael pulled on a T-shirt and turned on the 10 o' clock news.

"_And in other news, we have word that the gas prices might go up another 3 percent._"

Michael and Claire groaned.

"_But, before that. Earlier today, we received a tape from an anonymous source. Our crew watched it, reviewed it, and we think that we may hold proof that there are supernatural things that go bump in the night. We have scanned this over and over again. It's real."_

"Oh my God. No," Claire breathed, "Myrnin! Jia! Get out here!"

Myrnin walked out of the bathroom with a tooth brush in his mouth. "Yeah?" he asked, his voice muffled.

"Claire, it's the video. Bishop."

Claire's view whipped to the screen.

Sure enough, there it was.

It had a good view of Bishop and Amelie fighting. "You've grown soft, Amelie." Bishop's voice was so freaky through media. "You're the one who teamed up with Audrey."

Audrey…

Thank _God_ she's dead.

It was hard to see, but Claire saw Michael get tackled.

She focused her view on Jia and Audrey. They fought in the back ground.

Audrey pinned Jia to the ground. Then Claire saw Myrnin sneak up from behind and stab the knife into her neck.

All the visible assistants disappeared in smoke and the lights turned on, making it easier to see.

Dialogue… Claire saw herself kiss Myrnin. Claire blushed slightly until Bishop's angry growl broke through the happy. "Audrey!" he growled.

"Are they going to show the _whole thing_?" Michael asked desperately.

Ysandre and François weren't visible, but when Ysandre got stabbed byt Jia, Claire almost puked.

"That was for Shane," Claire heard herself bark.

Bishop called to François, who ran away. Then Claire saw herself cry out and fall.

The tape cut off to the anchor woman. "_The girl who just yelped has been identified. We are keeping it under smoke for a reason folks. We think that she might either be a _very_ good actress, or… well, you'll see."_

Myrnin swallowed and sat next to Claire. "No…" Claire whined.

The tape came back on and it had a perfect view of Claire biting into Myrnin's wrist. Claire shut her eyes. She could hear Jia and Bishop fighting. Then she heard Jia's cry and Myrnin's command. "Jia! Michael! Help her!"

Claire looked again and saw Michael run off screen. Leaving just her and Myrnin. "God…" Myrnin breathed.

There was a thud, Claire assumed that was Bishop. Amelie came over, pulled Claire away, and put her to sleep. "Still don't know," Michael said absently.

Some more dialogue, and the video cut off.

"_As you can see, the girl is… acting strange, to put it kindly. There are many theories. Aspiring film artists? Horror movie? But it seems that the only explanation right now is ghosts. Ghosts, and vampires. And now back to the ga-"_

Michael turned off the television. "Well, we're screwed."

"They've identified me?" Claire breathed, "That means they'll be tracking me."

"The whole US probably saw that," Jia said quietly, "And word gets around fast."

"The internet…" Myrnin sighed.

"I guess Bishop got away with it," Michael growled. He stood and threw the remote down. "Son of a bitch!"

Jia stood up straight. "We leave the country tomorrow."

Even at 1:56 in the morning, Claire couldn't get to sleep. She lay facing Myrnin in the soft sheets. She tapped Myrnin. His eye's fluttered open. "Yes?" he asked, his voice glazed with sleep.

"Myrnin, I'm scared," she admitted.

Myrnin smiled softly and stroked her cheek. "Don't be. I won't ever let anything happen to you."

Claire whimpered a little as her voice cracked. "The tape. Me and you… They identified me…" "How do you know they got the right girl? There are probably tons of girls with your face. Not that any of them are as beautiful…" Claire smiled weakly. "You get my point. If you can't sleep, I can think of something that'll help."

Myrnin sat up. "Myrnin, no," Claire whispered and looked over to Jia and Michael. Still sleeping. "If you do tonight, then you won't need any tomorrow," Myrnin assured, "And I have a feeling giving you blood on a plane won't go down well on a plane."

Claire chuckled softly. "I guess not."

Myrnin leaned over the bed to retrieve the pocket knife out of his jacket. He came back up with the knife open. It shone in the moonlight that leaked in through the window. He ran it across his wrist forming the red line.

The scent intoxicating, Claire took his arm without hesitating and pulled the crimson out of the small cut. Claire felt Myrnin stroke her head as she drank.

It had been about a month since the encounter. Her need was almost gone. Half a pint each time. Claire was overjoyed that she wouldn't have to take blood from him anymore.

Now she might just be able to live life normally. Well, as normal as it could get traveling the world with three other vampires.

Sure they're might be some ups and downs with this whole video thing… But Claire had a feeling it would all just blow over eventually. But until then, Claire wanted to see Paris, Rome, and Japan.

And when she got home to Morganville, she had a little thought in that back of her head that she might want to settle down with one crazy guy of her dreams who, no one would have suspected, found a way into her heart, and wasn't going to go anywhere for a long, long time.


End file.
